


I am Starving for Feeling

by WelshJuliet



Series: Ros and Booker [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Andy | Andromache of Scythia Never Loses Immortality, Booker is trying his best, Booker | Sebastien le Livre Needs Therapy, Cute Nicky/Joe, Depressed Booker | Sebastien le Livre, F/M, Family, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortality, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Witch Trails, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sadness, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshJuliet/pseuds/WelshJuliet
Summary: News of another immortal has the group questioning their past. Is their long lost family back? How do they take it and how does Booker feel about them coming back.Previously named: The Boxer
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Original Female Character, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ros and Booker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047544
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	1. The Boxer

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this. All other stories on standby - sorry.  
> All translations from Google - message me if I'm wrong.  
> The majority of this story is already written,  
> Title came from the song, Himalayas by Scott Muvlahill
> 
> There is some cursing and fight sequences in this

“Who knew that there were more than just the two of you.” Kozak smiled at Nicky and Joe. 

Nicky looked over at Joe, his brow furrowed as he thought of who Kozak could be talking about. “Chi?” [Who?]

Joe shook his head, not sure of what Kozak was talking about. 

“They call her The Boxer, she’s one hell of a fighter.” Kozak went on, ignoring Joe and Nicky. 

Nicky looked up at the ceiling, was it Quynh? Did someone fish her out of the ocean? Or had Rosamund been alive the entire time, held captive like them? Both thoughts made Nicky’s stomach turn.

They had looked around Copley’s wall of all the good they had done earlier in their lives, since the early 1800s. Copley had just agreed to keep them as out of sight as he could.

Nicky looked over at Joe and Joe nodded. 

“Andy, Kozak mentioned another immortal.” Joe mentioned it to the entire group.

Andy nodded at him. “What did she say?”

“Another one? Other than Quynh?” Nile looked around the group.

Andy looked at Joe, “Who?”

Joe shrugged, “She called the immortal, The Boxer. Said she was one hell of a fighter.” 

Andy looked around the newspaper clippings and photos that Copley had had. 

“I think Kozak was talking about Ros. She disappeared during the Boxer Rebellion.” Nicky said, looking at Andy and Joe. “If they did not know her name, they might call her the name of the people she was fighting with.” 

Andy shook her head, “Ros wasn’t with the Boxers or with the Christians. She was merely there to protect bystanders.”

“I know, but still. If the Chinese government got ahold of her, they would have seen her as a Boxer. Remember what Booker said when he told us, she was helping injured Boxers.” Nicky sat down in one of the chairs in the living room.

Andy bit her nails and nodded. “If it is Ros, we find her.”

“Ros?” Nile looked around. “I’m new here, who’s Ros?”

“She was an immortal born in the 1600s, Germany. She’s the youngest of us, physically 21.” Joe walked closer to the group. 

“Shit.” Nile shook her head.

Joe nodded. “We were a family, she was a younger sister to us. In 1900, she and Booker were in China.”

“Ros wanted to help,” Nicky interjected. “She hated seeing innocent bystanders get hurt. She pulled Booker with her, they loved each other. But one day, the village they were in got attacked.” Nicky took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at Nile. “She went missing after that. Booker looked for her everywhere, but there was no sign. We thought maybe she died.” 

Nile looked around the room. Andy was standing by the windows, her arms crossed and her face blank. Joe was standing behind Nicky, his arm on Nicky’s shoulder. 

Copley walked closer to the walls of clippings he had put up. He furrowed his brow and shook his head. “I spent months finding all of this, but there was a fifth member.” 

Joe nodded, “She joined the group in what, 1671?”

Nicky nodded, “Sounds right. We found her right before the Ottoman Empire declared war on Poland.” 

“Huh.” Copley scratched the back of his head. “I was only searching for four of you though, not five.” 

“How did she die? I mean, her first death?” Nile looked at Andy, Joe, and then Nicky. “I know all about your first deaths, from what you can remember. I even know about Booker’s first death. How did she die?” 

Nicky smiled, “She was healer. She helped people and animals in the small village she grew up in next to Coburg, Germany. She saved some very sick people from death.” Nicky’s demeanor changed then, looking down at the rug, and he gulped. “This wasn’t long after the Bamberg witch trials, which was only a day’s ride from her home. People were still scared. After she saved a young boy from dying, someone claimed she was a witch. She was burned alive.”

Nile gulped, “Shit.” 

“She woke up not long after they took her body down. She was confused, but she knew she had to run. So she did, but she never stopped healing those in need.” Nicky smiled again, Joe squeezed his hand. “That’s how we found her, she was helping those after a mine collapsed.”

“So we find her, bring her back.” Nile said. “What do we do?” 

“Kozak had said that they were in contact with the people who had her. I don’t know who though, she never mentioned.” Nicky rested his head in his hands.

“I can check all of Merrick's contacts. I’m going to guess we should look for contacts in China?” 

Andy nodded, “Yeah.” 

Copley nodded and walked off, pulling out his phone.

“If it is Ros, we’ll find her.” Joe whispered do Nicky

Nicky nodded, grabbing Joe’s hand on his shoulder. “I know we’ll find her.” 


	2. Finding Ros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead end and dead end, will they finally get her back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, all translations are from google so I apologize if they are wrong. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

The Cairo connection had been a bust. Nicky leaned back against the bedroom wall in the Athens safehouse. He slid to the floor next to the foot of the bed, his knees coming up to his chest. He looked around the dark room, the blue curtains were still drawn. He could just see the wallpaper slowly peeling off the walls in places, stains covering other spots. 

“Nicky?” Joe walked into the room. 

Nicky shook his head and looked up. “It’s been almost four months, ten dead ends.” 

Joe nodded, “I know.” Joe closed his eyes and sighed, as he sat on the double size bed He was frustrated himself. 

Nicky furrowed his brow, “I think we should call . . .”

“No.” Joe shook his head, “We’re not calling Booker.” He crossed his arms and walked over to the window. He leaned against the wall. 

Nicky sighed and stood up, “Joe.” 

Joe shook his head, “He betrayed us, sold us out.” 

“If it is Ros, Booker should know. They loved each other.” Nicky took a step closer to Joe. He wanted to grab Joe, but thought better. 

Joe shook his head again and walked out of the room. Nicky followed him down the hall, where Nile and Andy were in the living room. Nile was curled into the armchair with a book while Andy sat on the floor, looking over weapons.

“Joe.” Nicky looked at his husband.

“What’s wrong?” Nile looked around.

Nicky looked over at Andy, “We should bring Booker in.” 

Andy bit her lip and sighed. She set a glock onto the coffee table in front of her. 

“I know he went behind our backs, but he and Ros were close. He should know that she may be out there. This is the first solid lead in decades.” Nicky looked at all of them.

Joe was a few feet away, arms cross over his chest, a small frown on his face. “I don’t like the idea.” 

Nile looked around, “You said they were closed, so shouldn’t he know? I mean, you guys thought she was dead. He probably still does.” 

Nicky gave Joe a pointed look. 

“Andy.” Joe looked at her.

Andy leaned back in the armchair she was in. “Two more months, then we call him.” 

Nicky sighed. “I don’t like it.” 

Andy raised her eyebrow. “I know you don’t, I don’t either, but if we tell Booker that she may be alive and she isn’t . . . it could possibly destroy him.” 

“He could help though.” Nicky looked at Andy. “He knows computers better than all of us, even better than Copley.”

Andy shook her head, “We wait. We wait til we find her, then we call him in.” Andy changed her decision.

Nicky sighed and nodded. “Fine.” What if they didn’t find her? What if they found her body? Would they still call him for a proper funeral? 

They stayed in Athens for another two days before Copley called. “There’s a lead in Sweden.” 

Andy bit the inside of her cheek. “How sure are you?” 

Copley sighed, “It's from the 90s. There was a group that supposedly brought a small redhead from North Korea. It matches at least that in the 60s, the Chinese sold a woman with red hair to the Koreans.” 

“Give us the location, Nile and I will check it out.” Andy looked back into the house, she could see Nicky through the window focusing on whatever was in front of him. 

“Joe and Nicky?” Copley asked over the phone. 

“They need a few more days off.” Nicky looked exhausted, the dark circles under his eyes were more prominent. 

Andy could hear Copley sigh, “Okay. Well, it’s the last one I have. Everything else are dead ends on my side.”

Andy nodded, “Alright. Set up a flight for four then.”

“I’ll text you the details.” Copley hung up then. 

Andy walked into the large living area where Nicky was at the counter cooking, Nile was on the couch watching something on TV, and Joe was reading in the chair next to her. 

“We have one last lead. Stockholm.” 

Nicky looks over at her. “And after?”

Andy shook her head, “Copley’s out of leads after this one.” 

“When’s the flight?” Joe closed the book in his lap.

“Copley will text later with the info. Until then, get ready.”

Twenty four hours later, they set their bags down in an abandoned warehouse. 

“The warehouse is on the other side of the city, Bergqvist Laboratories.” Nile pulled up the file Copley had sent them at the same time he sent them their plane tickets. “The blue prints that Copley and I could find show that it’s two floors, with a total of 30,000 of square footage.” 

Joe nodded, “We’ve swept bigger places.” 

“There’s also this section here, it shows a staircase underneath the building. I can’t find blueprints for that though.” Nile looked at Joe.

Andy nodded. “We split up, come in different directions. This staircase is halfway in the building, meet up there.” She looked at the others, “Nicky and Joe, Nile you’re with me.” 

“Got it, boss.” Nicky nodded. “When do we go?”

“We’ll check it out tonight, go tomorrow night.” Andy pressed her lips together in a thin line, praying that Ros was there.

It was the next night when they split up, weapons ready. Nile and Andy took the east side while Joe and Nicky went west. The night before had shown that there were only a handful of guards that patrolled inside and outside, and that it was on a schedule. 

Joe and Nicky slipped through a crack in the guard’s patrol and through the side door. Nicky had his gun raised, as he snuck further into the building past pallets of boxes and materials. Joe held his scimitar in one hand, a glock on his thigh. 

They ducked down as two guards strolled passed, talking about the latest football game. Joe rolled his eyes as Nicky looked up. Nicky smirked at his husband before looking over the stack of boxes to see if they were far enough away. Nicky slumped back down and took a deep breath, the warehouse smelled like a hospital where everything was clean. He didn’t like it. The last time he was in a hospital was in Vietnam, when Booker had an explosive argument with Joe.

A squeeze on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts. Nicky looked up and saw Joe nod at him. They could move again.

They crept past a few more pallets before quickly darting farther into the building. From where they were crouched, he could make out the stairwell sign. They were so close. Nicky could feel his heart beating faster. He looked back at Joe and nodded towards the stairs.

“There’s a keycard lock.” 

Joe looked around before nodding at his husband. They waited in their spot for a few more minutes, til the next guard rotation. Joe had made his way to the other side of the aisle. They guards were just past them as Nicky and Joe rushed them. Nicky snapped one’s neck while Joe put the other in a headlock, dragging him behind a pallet. Nicky dragged the other one back there too, taking their weapons and keycards. 

Joe finally let go when the guard’s lips turned blue and then slowly to an ash gray. Joe nodded at Nicky and they snuck among the pallets, boxes, and the antiseptic smells before getting to the door. 

Nicky swiped the card he had stolen and the small red light flashed green. They slipped through the door and Joe slowly closed it behind them. Nicky looked down the small hallway before the stairs descended into the earth. Eerie blue lights lit the walls every few feet.

“You okay?” Joe asked.

“Why do I feel like we’re actually going to find something down there?” Nicky looked up at his husband.

Joe swallowed and looked down too. “Because maybe we will.” 

Nicky nodded and followed Joe down the stairs, gun and swords ready. 

They were halfway down when Nile and Andy joined them. They all nodded at each other as they got to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Hey!” Someone’s voice carried down the hall. The four of them looked up to see two guards raising their guns.

Nile and Nicky shot first, a head shot and a chest shot. Nicky shot the other in the chest too as they both went down.

As Nicky proceeded further down the grey and silver hall, Joe at his back, he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He stepped over the two guards, both with glassy eyes staring into nothingness. Joe leaned down and grabbed their keycard, opening the next door. Nile and Nicky rushed in, shooting a third guard. 

Joe and Andy rushed past them as Nicky looked around. X-rays and more lined the metal walls, they all said Boxer as the patient. Was Ros here? Nicky looked around, anything that would confirm his thoughts. He saw machines going, testing bloods and more, with diagrams of wounds inflicted to Boxer. 

A whistle brought him back, the others had their weapons pointed at the only other door in the room. The door flung open towards them and they all tensed. A large man dressed in black crept in, one hand holding a gun while the other arm was wrapped around the neck of a small woman. 

Nicky’s blood froze. 

Her red hair was longer than she usually kept it, parts of it in nests from not being combed through properly. She was skinny, her skin without it’s healthy glow. She could have been a ghost. Her dark blue eyes looked around the room, thick with fear. They stopped at Nicky though. She heaved a breath before she swallowed.

“Nicolo?” She whispered.

“Move, and I’ll shoot her.” The guard with his arm around her neck yelled, pressing the gun into her temple.

Nicky looked right at her, his gun slowly lowering as his arms relaxed. He could see Joe, Andy, and Nile all tense even more. He saw Nile look at Andy, who nodded once. 

No. Nile moved and Nicky tried to stop her. His hand grabbed at Nile’s wrist just as two shots rang out. Nicky snapped his head to where she was. The guard had fallen back, a bullet between his eyes. Nicky’s eyes roamed to where she had been flung, blood mixing with her hair. 

“No.” Nicky let go of Nile and ran, falling to his knees next to her. He gently moved her onto her back, there was a hole in her left temple. “No.” His hands moved up and down her face and onto her arms, but ending up at cupping her face. 

“Ros, wake up.” He sniffled as he leaned his forehead against hers. 

Slowly, skin knitted itself back together as it pushed a silver lump out. Her eyes snapped open as her lungs inhaled. 


	3. Off to Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that she's back, what's next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again: translations from google. SORRY
> 
> kudos/comments are welcomes

She felt the bullet hit her temple before the world went dark once more. She dreamt of Sebastien, holding her, calling her back to him. The coldness was back around her, beneath her. 

A sharp intake of oxygen threw her eyes open. She saw blue eyes, a blue that was comforting. It wasn’t Sebastien. She blinked as she calmed her breath and her heart. A warm hand on her arm caused her to shrink back and close her eyes. 

“Rosamund?” 

Her head swam, trying to figure out who was speaking. She thought she had seen Nicolo, Nicholas, before but must have been a trick, a hallucination. 

“Rosamund, kannst du mich hören?” [can you hear me?]

She gulped and opened her eyes again. 

“Ros?” 

She looked around and stopped at the face in front of her. “Nicolo?” 

He smiled and pressed his forehead against hers. “Du bist hier.” [you are here] He leaned back again, looking at her forehead. 

Ros looked behind him, Andrea was there with short black hair. Joseph was there, a full beard. He was so close to crying. The silver walls were covered in photos of bones and more. She saw machines, things she didn’t know what they did. Finally, her eyes landed on a woman, her hair in braids. 

“Sebastien?” Where were his green eyes? 

Nicky shook his head at her, “He’s not here at the moment. Can you move?” 

Ros grabbed Nicky’s hand and sat up, Joe rushing to her side. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her steady. 

Andy crouched in front of her, “Good to see you.” 

Ros nodded, “What happened?” 

Andy sighed, “What’s the last thing you remember?” 

Smoke, screams, gun shots, someone grabbing her hand and pulling her away from a hurt child. “China, the rebellion. Sebestien was screaming my name.” 

“Ros,” Andy took her hands in hers, “That was 119 years ago.” 

Ros’ breath caught in her throat as she shook her head. “No.” She shook her head as she bit her lip, trying to get away from Andy. Joe’s hold didn’t waver. “It can’t have been, Andrea.” She looked at Nicky, he nodded at her. “Why isn’t Sebastien here?” 

“That’s a story for another day. Right now, we have to get out of here.” Andy stood and walked over to the other woman in the room. 

Nicky stood, grabbing Joe’s sword. Joe looped his other arm under Ros’ knees and stood, lifting her up too. Ros wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest. How could have it been 119 years? 

Ros had hid her face in either Joe or Nicky’s chest as they drove back to the safehouse on the other side of town.

When the car stopped, Joe leaned in to pick her up. 

Ros held up her hand and shook her head. She scooted to the edge of the car and swung her feet out, letting her bare feet hit the pavement below them. 

“We’ll see you inside,” Nicky muttered to Andrea, Andy, and the other girl. Nile, Ros had learned on the drive back here. Nicky turned to Ros before they could respond. “Do you feel better, Ros?”

She nodded, “I do. I want to try to walk.” 

He nodded and simply offered her his hand. She grabbed it and forced herself to stand. She teetered for a moment, before balancing. She looked around.

The road was barren, the tall buildings around them with no lights on. She could see even taller buildings in the distance with lights of all colours. She gripped Nicky’s hand tighter.

“A lot has changed since 1900.” Joe smiled at her. It was a fake smile, one that didn’t reach his eyes.

“I see.” She nodded as she took a step closer to Nicky. Halfway through, her knee buckled. 

Nicky caught her and placed a hand on her waist. “Another step?” He smiled.

She nodded. “Joe, go inside, this will take a while.” 

He shook his head, “I’m staying with you.” 

Nicky moved to her side, still holding her hand and his waist as she took another step. One step after another. She was wheezing by the time they had managed to make it into the house. Her legs burned. 

“Nicky, I need a break.” 

She felt Joe grab a hold of her before lifting her up, Nicky’s warmth leaving her. She reached back for Nicky, who immediately took her hand and caressed the back of it with his hand. 

“Ich bin da.” [I’m here]

Ros nodded and leaned against Joe’s shoulder. He smelled of spices and fresh linen. She nuzzled closer to her as he walked up the stairs, Nicky a head of them. 

Once they were on the second floor, Nicky let go of her hand and rushed into another room. Ros looked up to see Nile and Andy talking in the living room. They were sitting on the couch, turned towards each other, whispering. The chair next to them had a bag of weapons. The curtains were drawn behind them, and the cream walls bare of any art. This wasn’t a permanent safe house, just something found for the moment. 

Joe walked past them and down the hall, into a small room with a bed. There was a black curtain over the only window in the room. 

Joe set her down on the edge and then crouched before her, “Nicky is bringing some food, soup. I’ll grab you a towel and draw you a bath.” 

Ros nodded, running her hand down the side of his face. “I keep thinking this is a dream.” 

Joe shook his head, “You’re home.” 

“Not quite.” Ros smiled at him

Joe sighed, nodded, and stood. “I’ll be right back.” 

Ros let out a deep breath and fell back onto the bed, the softest thing she had been on in years. It smelled of vanilla, spices, and the boys. She looked around the room, another door across from the bed, just down the wall from the door to the hall. Was it a closet or a bath? Once again, the cream walls were bare and even showing cracks in the wall. The wood floor was cold against her feet.

“I’ll go find some clothes that will fit in the morning.” She heard Andy down the hall. 

“She can have some of my clothes,” Nile suggested. “I know I’m taller than her, but it’s better than nothing or, no offense boys, your clothes.”

The door opened and Nicky walked in with a bowl and soup. “Ros?” 

“Just tired,” she sat up. 

“It’s just chicken broth.” He smiled. Nicky handed her the bowl and then sat down on the floor across from her, between the two doors. 

She stirred the brother with her spoon. “Nicky?” 

“Yes,” He looked at her.

“Where is Sebastien?” 

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. “There was an argument, he left so we could calm down. We got word of you here before we could contact him again.” 

“Oh.” 

Nicky nodded. “How does Italy sound? We have that house outside of Rome, you loved it’s courtyard.” 

Ros smiled, “Wisteria is still there?”

Nicky nodded, “I’ve made sure of it.”

“It sounds perfect. Something better than this place.” 

“I’ll tell Andy the plan then.” He stood up and quickly pressed a kiss to her temple before leaving the room, leaving the door open a crack. 

In the morning, after Ros had taken a bath, she dressed. She pulled on underwear and something called a sports bra. She pulled on the shirt and the pants that Andy had gotten for her. Ros pulled a comb through her hair until all of the tangles were gone, Nicky helping in spots. 

“We’re going to leave tonight.” Andy said as leaned against the doorframe. 

“For Rome?” Ros looked over as Nicky started to braid her hair.

Andy nodded, “Yeah. We have a car ready with extra gasoline. Joe is with Nile getting some snacks for the road.” 

Ros nodded, “How long?”

“It’s a thirty hour drive.” She looked at Nicky then, “We’re taking turns.” 

“Of course, boss.” 

Two days later, Ros stood outside of the two story house. Honeysuckle sat around the path to the front door while Ivy climbed the walls. She hadn’t been to this house since the 1870s, when she and Bastien shared a bed. She walked down the path and pushed the door open.

The stairs had a new railing, twisted steel instead of old wooden ones. On the walls around here more photographs, old and new ones. Small knick-knacks sat on shelves or bookcases that lined the walls to the courtyard in the back. The kitchen and the dining room were in front of her while the den and office were to her right. Upstairs had five bedrooms, enough space for all of them. 

Nile stepped out of the living room with a box, “Hey. We’re setting something up to help you remember.” She smiled.

“Oh, thank you.” 

Nile nodded, “Of course.” 

Ros smiled and went up the stairs. To the hallway on her left held Andromache’s room first with Nicky and Joe’s room at the very end of the hall next to the bathroom. Nile must have taken the empty room between the bathroom and Andy. Ros looked down the hallway to her right, Sebastien had been given the room next to her before they had gotten together. Past his was the bathroom and then her room which slowly turned into their room. 

She walked down the hall, seeing more art and photos on the walls between the few doors and the windows. Ros hesitated at Sebastien’s door but continued on. She pushed her door open and coughed. A thick layer of dust sat on everything. 

“The boys haven’t been able to come in here for years.” Andy leaned against the door. “We’ll get this cleaned up, don’t worry.”

Ros smiled, “It’s okay.” She pulled open the white linen curtain on the small window before pulling open the large windows that cover the glass doors onto her balcony. She pushed one of the doors open and smiled, and looked back at Andy. “What’s inside the boxes that Nile was carrying?”

“Photos, articles, and more from the past 120 years. We’ll give you some time to settle before we make you go into that room.” Andy smiled.

Ros nodded, “Okay. Good to know.” She leaned against the glass door and rubbed her middle finger of her left hand with her thumb, but froze when she didn’t feel the cool metal there. She gulped and sighed, looking out the window and seeing the hills in the distance, and beyond them were Rome. 

“We’ll be downstairs if you need us.” Andy said. Ros heard footsteps fading and then down stairs. 

Ros looked down at her hand and squeezed her eyes. She saw Sebastien at his knee in front of her, he was holding a gold ring out.

Ros snapped her eyes open and sighed. She crossed an arm over her chest and started to bite her thumb nail on the other hand. She looked at the hills, memorized by the colour of the trees. Last time she was in Rome, the leaves were just coming to and flowers were just thinking of blooming and Booker had pulled her into an alley and kissed her, tucking a violet behind her ear. 

She pushed herself off the door and walked out of her room, eyeing Sebastien’s. She went back downstairs and stopped at the bottom when Joe walked inside with a box himself. 

“More information?” 

He nodded, “A lot had happened.” 

Ros sighed, “Of course. I’m going to be in the backyard.” She gulped as she walked off, slipping into the backyard via the dining room. She looked around the patio and the yard before she sat down on the concrete, her bare feet in the grass. 

Ros leaned her elbows on her thighs and her head in her hands. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, holding it in before exhaling. “One day at a time.” She nodded, wiping a tear away. “Where are you, Bastien?” 


	4. Sebastien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are from google
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated.

Ros stared at the wall of history in the den. The others had put the major events from her disappearance to know up - pictures, newspaper clipping, articles, and more. She pulled Nicky’s blue cardigan closer. She gulped at all of the wars in the past 120 years. She rubbed her arms as she hugged herself. She looked at the photos of Nicky and Joe from WWI, helping children. She saw Andy in the 1920s in a crowd of people. 

She stopped when she saw Booker in 1968 in Vietnam. His hair was longer and slicked back and he was smoking a cigarette. She reached out and traced his face, her fingertips brushing the paper. He looked so tired, and he could see the flask that was in the pocket of his vest. She gulped and moved on, letting her fingers slide down his face.

“They’ll be back later,” Ros heard Nicky talking to someone outside. She looked back and saw Nicky outside on the courtyard. He was surrounded with ivy, wisteria, and honeysuckle, with an old stone birdbath a few feet away. He was on the telephone. 

She shook her head, a phone small enough to fit in a pocket. The world progressed so much in the last century, she was still so confused by so much. She gulped and moved onto the next few photos. 

The war was still happening in the 1970s, Booker was still in an army outfit. His hair had grown out and he had a beard. Joe was next to him, helping innocent bystanders. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over the back of her head and down her neck to her collar bones. She pulled out the pencil she was using for a hair clip and let her hair fall down.

It was so long now, halfway down her back. Nile, she had offered to help cut it, but Ros had turned her down. She ran her fingers through it as she looked through more photos of Nicky, Joe, Booker, and Andy. Nicky had gone to college in the early nineties. Nicky loved learning. 

She heard a door open and then close, but no new footsteps. Someone had left the house. Ros looked back out the windows and saw Nicky sitting at the old iron table, leaning back in an old bistro chair as he tapped the table. 

Nicky looked up and saw her, a smile on his lips. He looked at her with hope, like she could answer all of his questions. He tilted his head sideways when she didn’t reciprocate. 

Ros tried to smile, but gulped and turned away, rubbing her left middle finger with her thumb. She looked down, the skin no longer had a tan line from the ring. 

A rumble of an engine came closer, she looked towards the front of the house. She hugged herself with one arm as she walked closer to a photo of the team, it was recent. The date at the bottom said from 2005. It was a picture that Nicky had taken, Joe had told her earlier. They had been at some beach after a job and Booker had finally relaxed. She could see a chain around his neck, with something at the end of it. She furrowed her brow and bit her thumbnail. 

The front door opened, but didn’t close immediately. She stared at Booker with sunglasses and shorts as she listened. He finally looked relaxed, the weight of the previous decades has slipped off of his shoulders. 

“She’s in the den, been there a lot the past few days.” Nile. “She’s been reading all of the articles and newspaper clippings Copley and we set up for her, along with looking at the photos.” 

No one responded to Nile though. Ros bit the inside of her cheek, straining to hear who Nile was talking to. Footsteps grew louder and closer, two sets. A man and a woman, both on the tall side. They were almost at the den, almost to Ros. 

Ros looked around, where was that pencil she tossed earlier? 

“Go.” Andy said as fabric was shifted around. A moment later, a woman’s set of footprints left. Andy had left her with a stranger. 

Ros stood still as she heard the man walk into the room. He cleared his throat, but didn’t say anything. Ros blinked and looked for a reflective surface, just anything to see who she was dealing with. 

“Rosamund?” 

Ros blinked, as her heart jumped into her throat and her blood froze. She missed that voice, she clung to the dreams where it appeared. She spun around on her heels and looked up. “Sebastien.” 

He nodded. He wore jeans and a black tshirt, with a dark blue button up unbuttoned. Ros inhaled shakily as she rushed to him. She threw her arms around his neck, not caring that she just knocked the air out of him. He was real, warm, there. She hid her face in his chest as his arms went around her waist. 

He still smelled of the woods, coffee, and wine. She remembered 1886, she had pulled him into an adventure away from the rest of the team. She wanted to see the Redwoods that Northern California were glorifying and cutting down. Ros had pulled him into a hike one day and he was complaining all day, until they stopped near the river. He had pulled out a bottle of wine, her favourite too. 

His hands combed through her hair and then gently cradled her face. He pulled her back, her arms going slack around his neck, so that they could see each other. “You’re alive.” He looked up and down her face with wet eyes, a smile on his face. 

Ros nodded at him. “I’m here.” 

Booker leaned down and rested his forehead against her. “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t find you, I looked.” 

Ros nodded. She opened her mouth, but closed it immediately. She looked up at him and ran a hand of hers up his arm. “Where were you?” 

Booker shook his head, “I’m sorry.” Booker pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I tried to find you. I looked for years.” He sniffed, “I missed you so much.” 

“Shh, it’s not your fault.” Ros lifted her head out of Booker’s hands and looked at him. “None of this is your fault.” The sun shined through the window and landed on Booker, she had missed how the sun brought out lines of gold in his mottled green eyes. 

Booker nodded, his eyes glassy with tears. “I’m sorry.” 

Ros smiled, “Don’t be.”

Booker straightened up, “I have something for you.” He grabbed the necklace and pulled it off over his head. “I found it when I was looking for you.” 

Ros furrowed her brow and looked at his hand. It was a small ring, gold with an agate stone set in a small circle. Over the stone in resin laid a piece of a rose petal. “Sebastien.” She had dropped it a long time ago.

He took the ring off the chain and slid it onto her left middle finger, “It’s yours, I was just keeping it safe.” 

Ros leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Thank you, Bastien.” She looked down at her hand, it felt right. She had seen it in a shop in 1791 while they were passing through London. She had stopped in the middle of the street and ran to the window, causing Nicholas and Joseph to smirk and Andromache to roll her eyes. Ros had looked back at them and then ran into the shop. It was the perfect fit right away. 

“Thank you.” She whispered again as she stared at her hand. 


	5. Together Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Google
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated

Ros had changed into a blue sundress, something Nile had picked up for her the other day. She pulled her hair into a ponytail before she walked downstairs. Booker was in the backyard already with Andy and Nile, the three of them talking about something. Ros looked down to her left, Joe and Nicky were working in the kitchen. It smelled of chicken, garlic, and lemon. 

Nile looked up and smiled at Ros, and she smiled back. “Ros, you have to tell me what Booker was like at first, please.” 

Booker shook his head as Ros chuckled. “Oh, he was something.” She stepped into the courtyard and sat down in the chair next to him. Plates and cutlery were already laid out, along with glasses. 

“Yeah?” Nile leaned forward, smirking at Booker.

“We couldn’t leave a town unless he went into every bookstore.” Ros smiled, thinking back to California. “Sometimes he would buy, other times just browse.” 

“Dinner’s ready. Nile, come help bring the food out.” Joe poked his head out of the door. 

Nile sighed, “Why do I always have to help?” She muttered as she stood and walked off. 

Booker leaned his arm across the back of Ros’ and played with the ends of her hair. “Vous êtes très belle [you look amazing].” 

Ros could feel her cheeks heat up, “Thank you.” She quickly sent a look at Andy, who was smiling at them from behind a glass of water. 

Ros looked back at Booker and then leaned against his arm. Joe, Nicky, and Nile walked out of the kitchen then, all holding one or two plates of food. All kinds of vegetables along with lemon chicken were set down. Joe ran back inside quickly and brought out two bottles of wine. 

Everyone dug in, Andy quickly talking about a mission they did in the 90s, Nile listening with fascination. Joe poured everyone a glass as Nile held up a hand.

“What? Nicky did what?” 

“Oh yeah, it was interesting.” Andy laughed. 

Ros took a deep breath, feeling Booker’s knuckles caressing up and down her spine. She looked over and saw him sipping at his wine. She smiled back and leaned back, resting her hands in her lap. She looked at the food in front of her, the chicken partially eaten with the vegetables pushed around the plate. 

They had so many inside jokes, even Booker was laughing and joking with some of them. 

“The wig was very itchy.” Nicky glowered at the group.

“You made a terrible woman,” Booker raised his cup at her.

“Hey!” Nicky laughed.

“Oh, you were beautiful.” Joe smiled at him, leaning over to Nicky to kiss him. 

Ros’ hands shook as she smiled along with their laughter. She wanted to sip her wine, but she was worried that the others would see if shake. She felt fingertips ghost her neck. 

Ros looked over at Booker, he had his brow furrowed. ‘Are you okay?’ He tilted his head to the side.

Ros nodded, “Mude (sleepy).”

Booker nodded and continued to dance his fingertips over her neck and down her back. 

_ She was lying in bed, on her stomach while with her arms under her chin. The blanket pooled around her waist, the cool air breezed over her back from the open balcony doors. She nuzzled deeper into the pillow and closed her eyes.  _

_ Soft kisses to her bare back pulled small giggles from her lips. “Bas.”  _

_ “Shh.” He whispered as he continued his trail of kisses up her back and onto her shoulders.  _

_ “Das kitzelt (that tickles).” She wiggled. _

_ “Stop moving.” He laughed as he laid down next to her. He leaned on one elbow and with the other hand started to trace patterns into her back.  _

_ She looked over, he was staring at her. His hair was tousled, a lock of it falling into his eyes. He was only wearing trousers, his shoes had been kicked off by the door along with hers while his shirt was on the floor along with her dress. She smiled as she thought back to just two hours earlier, he was practically ripping the laces of her green velvet silk dress and bodice.  _

_ “Do you want room service?” He looked at her in the eyes, his golden green ones meeting hers.  _

_ “I’d love something sweet.” Ros grabbed the blanket and flipped, holding it to her chest. He nodded before he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  _

“Ros?” There was a hand on her elbow. She looked over and saw Joe frowning at her. “Are you okay?” 

She nodded and looked around, all of them worrying over her. “I’m fine, just lost in through. Sorry.” 

“I was wondering if you could tell us what happened.” Andy leaned back in her chair. 

Ros gulped. “I’m not sure. It’s hazy, Andromache. I don’t really remember it.” She felt Booker’s hand slip into her left hand, his fingering intertwining with hers. 

Andy nodded. “Alright. Just tell us when you can.” 

“Of course.” Ros tightened her grip on Booker. 

She went focused on his hand, the calluses from his life before her, before immortality. She blinked and rolled her shoulders. Ros looked at the others before she looked at Booker. “I’m going to go inside and rest for a bit.”

“Tout va bien, étoile du matin? (everything okay, morning star)” 

Ros nodded, “I’m just a bit tired.” 

Booker nodded and pressed a slight kiss to her knuckles before letting go of her hand. Ros rolled her eyes and smiled down at him. 

“Will you join us later for a movie?” Nile asked.

“Maybe. I’ll see how I feel later.” 

Nile nodded, “Alright. See ya in the morning, if not sooner.” 

Ros nodded before the others bid their farewells. Ros walked inside and when she was away from the windows, halfway up the stairs, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 


	6. The Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros remembers what happened when she was taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape and violent deaths/torture
> 
> This is actually the first scene I wrote for Ros' story. I really hope you like it.
> 
> Translations are from Google  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.

It was the crickets’ chirps that kept her up, they were so loud. Booker was snoring down the hall. She remembered waking up to them in hotels and homes and even in tents now and then. She rolled onto her side and stared out the balcony doors.

Minutes passed and Ros couldn't sleep. She threw the blanket off and grabbed the red bathrobe she had been given. She ties the string tight around her waist as she made her way to the door. She slipped out, making sure it didn’t creak, before closing it again. She walked down the hall, looking at Booker’s room, hearing the small snores she loved. She leaned her head against the wall next to the door, her eyes closed, before she sighed. She stood up straight and hugged herself as she walked down the stairs. 

She grabbed a glass of water before she walked into the courtyard. She downed the water and sighed. She placed the glass on the table before she started to walk around, stepping over the cracks in the cement. Ros stopped in front of the birdbath and stared at the water, it’s ripples from the gentle night wind. She reached her hand out and slowly dipped her fingers into the freezing water.

Her breath rushed out as her body froze. Coldness crept in as she heard beeping and chatter all around. She couldn’t recognize the language but she understood. ‘Tests,’ ‘inconclusive,’ ‘immortal,’ and ‘magnificent.’ Someone was screaming, sobbing, but she couldn’t pinpoint it.

The world grew black and dizzy as all she could hear was a scream. There was more unintelligible chatter along with the sense of floating in nothing. 

A warm hand on her arm shocks her out to the darkened green courtyard. Ros turned on her heels and pushed the hard body way. “No, stay back!” 

“Ros, it’s me!” 

Another hand grabbed her arm, gripping her tight.

“Don’t touch me. Bitte tu mir nicht mehr weh [please don’t hurt me anymore].” She yanked her arm free and stumbled back, her hip hitting the birdbath. She let out a whimper.

“Rosamund, sono io Nicolo [it’s me Nicolo].” Another voice was thick with sorrow.

Ros blinked and looked at the hand that was being held out to her. It was soft but she could see years of hardness etched into it. 

“Ros, I’m not going to hurt you.” 

She looked up and saw his olive green eyes and slight smile. Nicky. She let out a quiet sob as she fell to her knees, a hand over her mouth. 

Nicky crouched, slowly moving towards her before he wrapped an arm around her. “Shh, tu sei qui, io sono qui [you are here, I am here].” 

Ros gulped as she leaned into Nicky’s embrace, trying to forget what just happened. 

A whisper across the courtyard. Ros looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the others there. Joe looked sick to his stomach while Andy was looking away, her lips in a thin line. Booker though, he was only feet away from them, his hands clenched in fists. Was Booker the first hand to read out to her? 

Ros’ mind kept thinking back to the words and to the pain that came with them. She curled closer to Nicky as Nicky held her harder and closer. His warmth was comforting, lulling her into a haze. 

She doesn’t know how long they were there as Nicky held her and rocked her. The other’s had gone back upstairs, except for Joe. He was puttering around downstairs, she could see him out of the corner of her eyes in the kitchen and the door of the courtyard. Where was Booker though?

Nicky moved, and Ros gripped his shirt into a fist. 

“Shh, don’t worry. I’m just taking you inside.” 

Ros nodded as Nicky stood up, lifting her to her feet too. They slowly walked back to the house, Ros stepping over the cracks still. 

Nicky set her down on the couch as Joe set a mug of tea on the coffee table.

“Get some sleep,” Nicky kissed Joe’s cheek.

“Are you sure?” Joe looked over at Ros.

Nicky nodded, “I’m sure. Tell the others to sleep too.” Nicky looked over at Booker, who was now at the edge of the room, “Sleep.” 

Booker looked at Ros, she nodded back at him. Booker blinked at Ros and then nodded at her. He stepped back and soon out of sight.

Joe nodded and left the room, smiling softly at Ros.

Ros pulled her legs closer to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She wanted to be small at the moment. The couch dipped as Nicky sat next to her. He rested his hand on her back as he started to hum. 

Ros watched as the steam from the mug disappeared, all the while Nicky’s hand rubbed up and down her back. 

“I was so cold there, when I could feel at least. No matter what, no matter what they dealt, I was cold.” She whispered into the night air. 

“What happened, sorellina [little sister]? Tell me, please.” 

Ros looked up into Nicky’s eyes, took his hand, and nodded. “Alright.” She sat up straight and took a deep breath. 

“I’m still a bit fuzzy on what happened at the beginning. I remember helping a child with an injury, there was screaming and people running.” Ros saw Nicky nod at her. “Next thing I remember was waking up in a cell, chained to the wall. I was covered in blood . . . I don’t know whose blood though.” She gulped and leaned away, covering her mouth with her hand. 

“Ros . . .”

“No, Nicky, please.” Ros looked over, tears were already threatening to spill out.

Nicky squeezed Ros’ hand and nodded, “Go on.” 

“No matter what they did, it was always so cold in that cell. They starved me, beat me, flogged me, drowned me, and so much more so many times. Every time there was someone new watching me gasp awake. I don’t really remember their faces, they all started to look the same after a while.” Ros shivered, “I just remember the cold. Even when they were burning me alive and I could smell my flesh burn, I was cold.” She let out a shaky sigh.

Ros looked up at Nicky, he was holding back tears with a clenched jaw. She reached over with her free hand and caressed his cheek. “Sei qui.” 

He nodded and leaned forward, until their foreheads were touching. “I should have looked for you longer.” 

“Shhh.” Ros straightened up and kissed Nicky’s forehead.

“I remember being transported somewhere else, they had said it was 1960. Sixty years had passed, and for the few moments I was outside I was terrified. So much had changed.” Ros smiled weakly at Nicky. 

“It was another language other than Mandarin, Korean now that I look back. I remember being led into a chamber with some sort of box. Isolation chamber, they called it. They gave me some drugs and just put me in that. I felt like I was floating through space, I was so cold again.” 

Ros smiled, “They would take me out now and then for tests and to see if I would still come back. There was this one guard . . . he . . . raped me. I think I killed him.”

Nicky pulled Ros into his arms again, trying his best to cover her small figure with his. He was shaking, but was it from sadness or anger or both?

“You found me though, in Sweden, Nicky. I don’t even remember going there.” 

Nicky nodded, “We found you.” 

Ros nodded as she looked out of the window, her hand still in Nicky’s hold. The sun was just starting to think about coming up. The sky had turned violet with rays of pink, gold, orange, and yellow shining through. “You should sleep a bit.” 

Nicky shook his head. “I’m good. Would you like something to eat?” 

She nodded as she wiped a tear away, “I’d love something.” 

Nicky gave Ros’ hand one last squeeze before getting up. “Sei qui. [you’re here]” He whispered to her. 

She nodded, “Sono qui [I’m here].” She stood and heard a small thud behind her. She looked back to the other entrance to the room and Booker was there, his forehead against the doorway. His eyes were glassy and he gulped as he looked away. 

“How much of that did you hear?” Ros sat up, her legs still tucked under her.

Booker closed his eyes and looked away.

“Sebastien.” 

“Most of it.” He breathed out. He took a deep breath then, “I need a drink.”

Ros snorted, “You need a drink?” She shook her head.

“Don’t,” Booker looked at her, “Please don’t.” 

Ros looked at him, bit her lip, and nodded. 

Booker walked into the room and looked around the walls that still held photos, articles, and more about the past 120 years. “I’m sorry that happened.” He looked at her.

Ros furrowed her brow.

Booker walked right up to her and kneeled then. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t find you. I’m sorry that I gave up hope so quickly after.” He leaned his forehead against her knee. His hand hesitated to touch her before he set it down on the couch next to her. “I wish . . .”

“Shh, don’t.” Ros ran a hand through his hair. 

“I wish it was me instead of you.” 

Ros felt a stone in her throat and tears barely held back. She played with a lock of his hair, “Don’t say that Sebastien, please.” 

He looked up at her sideways, his forehead still on her knee. “I missed you.” 


	7. Telling the Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros tells the others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Rape, not explicit
> 
> Translations are from Google  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.

It was later that day, the two had changed and eaten food, they had found themselves back on the couch. Booker was sprawled out, her right leg on the couch and the other leg off, his foot on the floor. Ros was asleep in between his legs, using his chest as a pillow. His right arm was around her, his thumb stroking her arm, as his left hand held up ‘Little Women.’ Ros had read it before and loved it. 

Ros was staring at photos of Booker on the wall as Booker spoke line after line. She stared at the photo of him at the beach, the necklace that held her ring around his neck. Her thumb ran over the smooth gold band. 

His hand stopped moving and she nuzzled into him. He brushed a part of her hair back as he looked down at her, setting the book down onto the coffee table. 

She looked up at him, her chin on his chest now, and blinked. “What is it?” 

He shook her head. “Nothing, just thinking.” 

She nodded and sat up, “You know, usually, that’s not a good thing.” 

Booker snorted but smiled up at her. “I don’t know, I did become the brains of this operation after you left.” 

“Terrible, really.” Ros sighed and looked outside, Nile was sparring with Joe as Andy looked on. “I think I should tell them.” 

Booker sat up straight, “Are you sure?” 

Ros looked at him, nodding. “Come with me?” 

“Of course.” Booker pressed a kiss to her knuckle. She stood and saw Nicky step outside. He looked at her through the window and smiled. 

She grabbed Booker’s hand and pulled him to his feet, his chuckles breaking the silence. She saw Nicky smirk at the two of them. Ros squeezed Booker’s hand and walked outside. Andy looked over and nodded at them, but then cocked her head sideways. 

“Ros?” 

Ros let go of Booker’s hand and stepped closer to the others. “I think I should tell you what happened. I still don’t remember everything, but you need to know.” Joe and Nile set down there staffs and nodded. Everyone sat around, either at the table or on the ground. 

“I remember helping a small boy in China before getting hit in the head with something.” She started. Ros paced as she told her story, watching the others. Nicky stared into his tea while Booker watched her. He always offered her his hand when she got close to him. 

“It was in Korea when one of the guards raped me when I was out for some test.” Joe glared at the ground looking like he was trying to burn holes into it, his jaw tense. Andy clenched and unclenched her hands into fists. Nile looked away, biting her lip and shaking her head. 

“And then, I remember waking up to Nicky.” Ros looked over at him. 

Joe took a deep breath before standing up and walking off, throwing Booker a dirty look. He was muttering in Arabic. Nicky stood and walked after him, giving Ros a small smile on his way inside. Nile sighed as Andy looked off into the distance. 

“You wanted to know, Andromache.” 

“I did.” She nodded. She stood abruptly and then marched off. Ros heard the front door opening and slamming closed. 

Ros looked at Nile. The two women looked at each other before Nile nodded. “Want to watch a terrible movie?” 

Ros chuckled and nodded, “I’d love that.”

Nile nodded as she stood up. “Booker, go make snacks. I’m going to quickly change and pick something out.” 

Once the movie had been picked out, Ros and Booker were back on the couch together while Nile was curled up in the armchair. Nile put on a movie called, ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer.’ Ros held Booker’s arm tight around her. 

When Booker didn’t tighten his arm, she looked over at him. He was staring at the wall behind the tv, his brow furrowed. “Bas, was ist los (what’s wrong)?” She rubbed his arm before intertwining their fingers. 

He shook his head, “Nothing dear.” He pulled her in tighter and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 


	8. Wine with Booker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night conversation with Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter here. FYI - all of the chapters are finished
> 
> Translations are from Google.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated

Ros walked down stairs, pulling the cardigan she stole from Joe closer to herself. Through the doors to the backyard she saw Booker sitting there, a bottle of wine next to him. He was staring off into the distance, past the tall green hedge and to the hills. 

She walked closer until her feet hit the cold cement. She leaned against the door frame and looked down at him.

“I thought you stopped drinking in excess.”

Booker shrugged, closing his eyes and sighing, before he held the bottle up for her. “Want some?”

Ros grabbed the bottle from him and took a sip. “This is disgusting, Bas.” 

Booker leaned back and up at her. “Not gonna sleep or bother Nicky?” 

She shook her head as she walked past him, down the steps and into the grass. Ros had pulled the bottle up high, away from Booker’s wandering hand. “You’ve had enough for one night.” 

He smiled at her. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Ros stepped from one stone to another in the garden, looking around at the many flowers: oleander, jasmine, crocus, and bluebells. She looked back and shrugged. She sipped the wine again, sticking her tongue out at the after taste. 

“I wanted you. I always came to you after a nightmare or when I couldn’t sleep. You always were able to help. I just wanted you.” 

Booker smiled as he stood. He walked closer to her as she stepped farther away. “Ros.” He looked down at her, his hand slightly outstretched to her. “I . . .” He looked away from her, biting his lip.

She looked up at him, “Why did you start to drink again?” She took a step closer to him, her fingers brushing against his.

Booker blinked, gulped, and then looked down at her, “Because you were gone.” 

She gulped, letting the hand with the bottle fall down to her side while she took his face with the other. “Oh Sebastien.” 

Booker shook his head as he gathered Ros’ face into his hands. “I couldn’t even dream of you if I wanted to, to see if you were okay.” 

Ros nodded, “Sebastien, get some sleep.” She leaned into his hand. 

He nodded as he let go of her. “Only if you get some too.” 

She nodded, set the bottle of wine down on the ground before grabbing his hand. She pulled him inside and up the stairs. His warm hand was rough, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. 

She stopped outside of his room, “I’ll see you in the morning.” She dropped his hand and started her short trip down the hallway. Ros stopped outside of her door, looked back and saw Booker staring at her. She smiled at him before she stepped into her room, closing the door behind her.


	9. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are from Google.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated

Ros walked downstairs in the morning to see the others all around the kitchen, either sitting or at the counter or stove. Booker was sitting in the corner seat, one leg up on the chair next to him. He had two mugs of coffee in front of him. He looked up from the book in his lap and sat up straight, removing his leg from the seat. 

Nicky looked at Booker and then at Ros. She smiled and then went back to talking to Andy from his place at the stove.

Ros stepped around Nile and sat in the now vacant seat. 

“I don’t remember how you take your coffee.” Booker furrowed his brow. 

She smiled as she grabbed the milk that was on the table. “It’s okay.” 

“What would you like, Ros?” Nicky asked. 

Ros looked away from Booker. “What?” 

“Pancakes,” Nile smiled. “He makes great pancakes.” 

“Oh, umm . . .” She looked at Nicky and then at Booker.

“You can add strawberries, blueberries, cinnamon, or just have plain ones.” Nile explained.

“Oh. I’ll take blueberry then.” Ros looked over at Booker, a small smile on his face.

Ros rolled her eyes and hit Booker’s thigh under the table. 

Booker smirked and hit her knee with his.

“I’m sorry, I just haven’t had this kind of option in a while.” Ros looked over at Nile and Nicky. 

Booker snorted and Ros hit his shoulder, “Shut up.” 

He put his hands up in surrender. “Sorry.”

“Speaking about you, Booker, where the hell is your glass of whiskey you usually have in the morning?” Nile leaned forward.

“I’m trying not to drink as much.” He picked up his mug of coffee then and settled back into his chair.

Everyone looked at Booker then, confused and in shock. Ros smiled and sipped her own coffee. 

“Are you sick?” Nile smirked.

Andy hid a smile behind her own coffee. 

“I’m not allowed to live my life?” Booker arched an eyebrow.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m all for you being sober but like . . . it’s odd.” Nile leaned back, her hands in surrender.

Nicky shook his head as he set plats of pancakes in front of Ros and Booker. “It’s good to see that Booker is getting better.” 

Booker eyed Ros and she laughed. 

Ros watched as everyone ate and laughed. She would take small bites here and there, unaccustomed of how sweet they were. She rearranged herself, a leg under her, as she leaned back towards Booker. He rested his arm across the back of her chair. 

Andy stood and looked out the window to the backyard. “Why is there a bottle of wine in the middle of the garden?” 

Booker smiled as Ros giggled. 

Andy looked over at them.

Booker started to chuckle as Ros shook her head. “Don’t worry.” 


	10. Nicky and Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros has a heart to heart with Nicky and Joe for the first time since she got back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are from Google  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated.

Ros walked out of the house to see Joe in the front yard, he was fixing something in the car. Nicky was leaning against the car, talking about what he might make for dinner.

“I was thinking risotto maybe. What do you think?” Nicky looked down at Joe.

“That sounds perfect.” Ros smiled.

Nicky looked up, “You always liked risotto.” 

“I did. And most of the dinners these past few days have been some of my favourites.” 

Joe looked up from the hood, grabbing the cloth towel next to him to clean his hands. “Well, we have always loved spoiling you.” 

Ros nodded and chuckled. “You have, ever since I joined the group. Flowers, jewelry, books, telling me about medicine you learned on your travels away from me.” She smiled and then looked out. “I miss healing.” 

Nicky nodded, “We can get you medical books, history of medicine in the last 120 years. Medicine has progressed a lot.” 

“The entire world has. I barely recognize anything.” Ros looked around. “Before everything, I could still see parts of my own time in the world. Now, I barely see anything.” She sighed, “Sorry.” 

“No, you’re right. The world has changed so much.” Joe threw the rag down and stepped over to her. 

“He’s still an incurable romantic.” Nicky pointed to Joe.

“He had been one for over 800 years. I don’t think 120 years would have changed that.” Ros laughed. She looked around and caught Booker in the window of the living room. He was looking at a bookshelf, his fingers running over the spines of the books. “Sebastien has changed though, and not for the best.” 

Joe shook his head. “He went through a lot. His wife and children and then you. He couldn’t handle it.” 

Ros watched Sebastien take a book off the shelf and move out of view, brushing a hand through his hair. 

She gulped and looked over at Joe and Nicky. She was mad at them, they didn’t help him. The men he saw as brothers let her love waste away to someone she could barely recognize at times. She bit her lip and nodded. “I know, I dealt with that pain everyday for almost seventy years.” And every moment she was conscious of, she thought of him. 

“Ros,” Joe said before he sighed. “He didn’t listen to us, he fought us every day.” 

Ros looked away. 

“You don’t know what it was like with him. We looked for years, but every lead we got led us to a deadend. He got angrier and worse every one of them. During the first World War, he thought he saw you and lost it when it wasn’t. He went on a two day drinking binge, almost died a few times. And later, in the second war, he got so reckless. He got Andy killed once.” Joe shook his head, “He got me killed. After that, he went into hiding for fifteen years.” 

“It was hard on all of us.” Nicky ran a hand down Joe’s arm. “He got a bit better in the eighties. Booker, he threw himself in technology. He knows so much about it that yeah, he partially became the brains, as Nile likes to say.”

Ros blinked and gulped the stone in her throat down. She looked back inside the living room to see Booker sitting, flipping a page of the book. Even though his body was relaxed, she could see the tension hiding in his jaw. 

“And recently, what has happened? It has something to do with why he wasn’t here when you first got me.” Ros looked back at Joe and Nicky. They shared a look, but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m going to be inside.” Ros sighed and started to walk back towards the front door. She stopped at the front door and looked back, Joe and Nicky speaking quietly with each other. Ros shook her head and walked inside, taking the steps two at a time. She let her bedroom door close hard behind her before she sat down in the chair in her room. She played with the ring as she looked at the photo she had taken from downstairs, Booker at the beach. 


	11. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker has a nightmare about Ros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are from Google.   
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed.

_ He watched as Ros picked up a musket and started to turn. _

_ “Rosamund,” He grabbed her arm.  _

_ “Sebastien?” She looked him up and down, “What’s wrong?”  _

_ “Be careful.” He kissed her. She tasted like cinnamon.  _

_ Ros smiled, “I will be.” She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. She turned around and ran off. Ros smelled of vanilla and ginger from this morning.  _

_ Sebastien gulped, something didn’t sit right with him. Before he could run after her, he heard a scream. He whipped his head around and saw a man pointing a gun at a woman and two small children.  _

_ \-- _

_ Shots and screams and smoke filled the air around him as he looked for her. “Sebastien!” He turned in circles, looking for her red hair. _

_ He ran down the paths, looking between buildings for her petite figure. Every empty street and alley caused his heart to jump farther up his throat.  _

_ “Sebastien!” Her voice screeched through the air. His heart stopped and felt cold. _

_ He looked around, trying to pinpoint that scream. “Sebastien!”  _

_ He ran, his lungs ached as he pushed himself. “Rosamund?” He pushed himself towards her voice, but couldn’t find her. “Rosamund!”  _

_ She never answered.  _

Booker sat up straight in his bed, looking around the room. He was in Italy, it was 2019. He ran a hand through his hair as he caught his breath. Rosamund.

He kicked off the sheet he had partly sweated through. He stumbled to the door before he threw it open. He looked up and down the dark hallway. She was still next to him, right? He let his door creak shut as he padded ten feet to his left, stopping in front of Ros’ door. 

He lifted his hand up to knock, but hesitated. What if she wasn’t there? He gulped as he flexed his hand. All Booker could hear was her screaming his name. He shook his head as he knocked on the old wooden door.

“Mmm?” A hushed hum came through the door. 

Booker rested his hand on the doorknob and twisted, the door slowly opening. He looked in and saw Ros moving in bed. 

She reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. She blinked and looked over, her eyes roaming his stature. “Come here.” She held a hand out. 

Booker looked at her, her hair braided and she was a simple black tee. She sat up and covered a yawn. “Sebastien.” 

Booker closed the door behind him and walked to the bed. Ros leaned over and grabbed hold of his arm, pulling him down onto her bed. 

He laid next to her, resting his head on her stomach. He loved the feelings of her fingers through his hair.

“It was just a nightmare.” She leaned down to whisper to him.

“It wasn’t.” He forced out. “You disappeared. I couldn’t do anything.” 

Ros looked down at him. “I’m here now. I’m so sorry.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake.” 

Booker wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close as he closed his eyes. Her warmth radiated throughout the bed and across his skin and into his bones.

Ros slowly opened her eyes to the sun shining through the windows and glass door, the cream curtains containing it just a bit. There was a large weight over her waist. She looked down and smiled, her fingers toying with Booker’s. 

She felt a nose nuzzle into the back of her neck. She giggled as she felt the arm flex and his fingers lace through hers. 

“See, I’m right here.” 

“I’ve missed this.” 

Ros turned onto her back and looked at Booker. She smiled and leaned her forehead onto his shoulder. “I don’t want to move,” She whispered.

Booker nodded and sighed. He unlaced his fingers from hers and stroked her hair. “We don’t have to. We can stay here for as long as you want.”

Ros smiled but shook her head. “I can’t, not forever at least.” 

Booker smiled and pulled her even closer. He leaned down and pressed kisses to every inch of her he could reach. 

There was a loud knock on the door. “Ros, Booker, get out of bed.” Andy said through the door.

Booker huffed and shook his head as Ros smiled. Booker rolled over and pressed a kiss to Ros’ neck. “How about a trip to town, the two of us? Or we could invite Nile?” 

Ros looked up at him, he was up on one elbow now. “I’d love that. We could find a bookstore maybe?” 

Booker nodded and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “That sounds perfect.” 


	12. Trip to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the longest chapter here. 
> 
> Translations from Google.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated

Ros stared in the floor length mirror, looking at herself. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt that was slightly too big on her with a pair of black boots. Nile had thrown these clothes at her once Booker had told the group that he and Ros were going into town and that Nile was allowed to come with them. She quickly braided her hair and sighed. She wasn’t sure of the outfit. There was a knock on the door and Nile poked her head in.

“You look amazing,” She smiled. “And I have the perfect jacket for you.” Nile stepped in with a blue peacoat. “Booker’s downstairs waiting. We’re gonna drive closer to town and then walk around.” 

Ros nodded, “Okay. Are you sure this is a good look?” 

Nile nodded, “Oh yeah. Booker will love it. Trust me.” 

Ros nodded and sighed again. “Okay.” She grabbed the jacket from Nile and threw it on as they walked down the hall and down the stairs. Nile smiled as she threw the door open and ran outside. Ros stepped out and saw Nile at the door of the car, trying to open it. Booker was halfway down the path, keys in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

“Open the damn car, Booker!” 

Booker made a face and flicked a black thing, she had seen Nicky and Joe use it earlier when it came to the car, locking and unlocking it from afar. Nile tugged on the door and stumbled back. “Asshole.” Nile muttered as she climbed into the back seat. 

Booker looked at Ros and smiled, “t'es prête, chérie (you ready, darling)?” He offered a hand out.

She nodded and took it, letting Booker lead her to the car. He helped her inside and she buckled in. Booker climbed into the driver's seat on the left hand side, next to Ros. 

Ten minutes later, they were parked close to the middle of town. Nile jumped out and opened the door for Ros. “I’ve gone out with Nicky and Joe to shop, because god knows they take all day to shop.” 

Ros chuckled as she looked around. Cars lined the roads, colourful lights inside of windows, and people walked up and down the streets. Doves flew around as she saw a stray cat slink around the corner and into an alley. There were some Christmas decorations around, mostly snowflakes and ice related décor in the windows and doorways of the shops. 

While some of the buildings were the same, it was so odd to see. “I remember there was a bakery there, they sold the best sweets.” She pointed to the one story shop that was now a shoe store. 

“Really?” Nile looked at it.

“We were here for Christmas one year, and they had the best panettone I had ever tasted. Nicky went on about that it wasn’t proper food.” Ros rolled her eyes at Nile. “I love it though, so did Sebastien.”

Booker stepped over to them and arched an eyebrow. “Hmm?”

“The panettone the one Christmas we were here.” Ros let Booker wrap an arm around her waist. 

He nodded as they started down the sidewalk, “You loved it. Had to get a second one since you ate half of it before Christmas.” 

Ros smirked and looked over at Nile, “Next to Joe, I have the largest sweet tooth in the family. And Sebastien here puts up with it.” 

Nile chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him ingest sweets.” 

“Not a fan.” Booker shook his head as he looked around. 

Nile started ahead of them, looking around at the store fronts. Ros wrapped an arm around Booker’s arm and leaned on him. “She’s adjusted very well, hasn’t she?” 

Booker nodded. “Four months, but yes. Though, it didn’t help that she was thrown in the fray right away.” 

“I heard about that, though no one wants to go into great detail.” Ros looked up at him.

Booker sighed and shook his head. “I’ll tell you later.” He looked down at her. 

Ros bit her lip but nodded. “Alright. You promise?”

He nodded. “Of course. We should catch up with Nile, she’s like a five year old.” 

Ros looked up and saw Nile staring into the window of a bakery. She was looking at cannoli and other treats. “Where’s your wallet?” She asked when she saw Nile sigh a bit.

Booker pulled it out from his back pocket and handed it to her. “Are you giving her money to buy sweets?” 

“For the both of us, yes. I haven’t had a cannoli in forever, Bastien.” Ros looked up at him and pouted for a moment before he sighed and leaned his head back. “How much would two cannolis be?” 

Booker took out a 5 euro note and handed it to Ros. Ros pressed a kiss to Booker’s jaw before she ran over to Nile. She grabbed Nile’s hand and pulled towards the door. “I got money from Bas.” She smirked and Nile smiled back.

Ros looked at the different cannoli, looking at the different types. She zoned in on the ones with chocolate and cherries. She ordered one of those while Nile ordered a plain one with the ends dipped in chocolate. Ros walked out biting hers and smiled up at Booker. She broke a part of the shell off, making sure to get some of the sweet ricotta, holding it up for him. 

Booker eyed her and then Nile behind her, Nile smirking just a bit. Booker smiled and ate the piece from Ros’ fingers. He raised his eyebrows and nodded at her and Ros smiled.

“There’s a bookstore just up the street, if you want.” 

“I’d love that.” Ros smiled and looped her arm with his. 

Ros let Booker lead her towards the store and smiled when she noticed it. It was a two story cream house with a red tin roof. One front window had new books while the other had classics. “This place used to be a tailors shop. I got this amazing dress from them.” Ros looked at Nile. 

Nile smirked, “Did Booker have it on the floor?”

“Within the first day of wearing it, yeah.” 

Booker pulled Ros tight to him and kissed her forehead. “I’m going in, you two have fun out here.” He let go of Ros and pushed the door of the shop open.

Ros chuckled. “He’s not like Nicky and Joe, who are willing to show their love publicly. He’s more resigned, hides his feelings.” 

“You love him.” Nile looked between Ros and Booker.

“I do.” Ros nodded as she pushed the door open, “Coming?” 

“To see you and Booker look at books, I’ll be your time keeper.” Nile smirked as she walked in behind Ros. 

Ros walked up and down the aisles with Nile, the two of them pausing to look at different books. “Wait, terrible romance novels are still popular?” 

Nile nodded, “Oh yeah, bored and lonely people.” 

Ros nodded and looked around, Sebastien was near the rare collection. He was staring at some book behind glass. Ros tried to see the cover, but couldn’t make the words out. “There was a house we had in Antwerp, it was full of first editions he had picked up over time. I wonder if he still has it.”

“He’s never mentioned Antwerp.” Nile said.

“We spent some downtime there, between jobs in the late 1870s, before the two of us went to America. The others stayed in Europe and didn't want to go back to the New World. They were there in the early 1600s, but then started to dream of me. So they came back to Europe.” 

Nile nodded, “They told me how your first died. I’m sorry.”

Ros shrugged as she stopped to look at a medical book. “I watched one of my older brother, Niklas, get sick from something that no doctor could help with. I was with him when he died. He was seventeen, I was eight. It was when we were burying him I decided that I didn’t just want to sit by and let people suffer. I wanted to help. Soon after, I found that the lady that ran the apothecary was willing to teach me what she knew. I started healing that day and I’ve never stopped.” 

Nile nodded, “I’m gonna be honest, you and Booker seem like exact opposites.” 

Ros looked back at Booker, he was flipping through some book in another section of the store. Part of his hair had fallen into his eyes. “Sometimes love doesn’t make sense, Nile. The heart is a very complicated thing, and the brain doesn’t help.” 

Nile laughed, “Def.” 

After a few more minutes, Nile and Ros pulled Booker out. He whined, but stopped once Ros said that they could come back on their way to the car. 

They walked a bit more until they came to a square, with stands all around. 

“Ooh, I remember seeing that there was going to be a farmer’s market here. Last one for a while. C’mon, we should buy some things for dinner.” Nile pulled Ros into the crowd.

Ros and Nile looked through the stalls. Some stalls were more brightly coloured as others, pastel greens to deep earth tones. Some of the stalls had fruits, vegetables, while others held homemade crafts, jewelry, and art. One vendor even had all types of flowers. 

Ros stopped and looked at the different berries, buying a small tub of raspberries and blackberries. Booker followed them holding different bags for them, bags with berries, apples, squash, potatoes, carrots, and some green beans. 

Ros was looking over different peaches when she saw Booker whisper something to Nile. Nile nodded and Booker walked off, out of the square. Ros furrowed her brow but smiled when Nile came over, looking an arm around her shoulders. 

“Peaches?” She asked.

Ros nodded. “The one sweet I remember Sebastien liking was a peach cobbler Nicky made while we were in Vienna. It was before Booker and I had gotten together.”

“If you want help to make it, I’ll do my best.” 

Ros nodded. “I think there was some lamb at the house.” Ros bit the inside of her cheek. “There’s plenty of spices. We should buy some tomatoes to go with dinner. Do we have cinnamon?” 

Nile nodded, “We do. Though, we should pick up ice cream. Cobbler with ice cream, best thing ever.” 

“I’m going to trust you with that.” 

“Never had ice cream?” Nile looked at her. “Please tell me you have.”

Ros chuckled and bumped shoulders with Nile. “I have, ice cream has been around a very long time. But I’ve never had ice cream and peach cobbler together.”

“Oh, you are in for a treat.” 

“Who’s in for a treat?” Booker asked as he walked over to them. 

“All of you,” Ros smiled as she picked up another peach. “Nile and I are gonna make dinner and dessert.” 

Booker nodded. “We should head back then, if you want to make dinner.” He smiled down at Ros. “You tend to get distracted.” 

“The one time I got distracted was your fault, Bas.” Ros poked him in the shoulder.

Booker looked up and smiled. “That was a good day though.” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Bas.” Ros looked back at the peaches and picked up a few more, handing over the money to the seller. 

The three of them started back to the car, via the bookshop as they promised Booker. As they were about to leave the square, Ros stopped when she saw a small fountain with a few people sitting around it. It was a large wall fountain with ivy and honeysuckle growing around it. The old stones were covered in moss and dirt and were weathered from time. The sproat was a head of a lynx, while other small animals were chipped into the stone around it. 

_Ros and Sebastien walked hand in hand along the street, the sun setting behind them in the Barcelona sky. Ros let go of his arm, only to hug it and lean into his body._

_“I’m just a bit sleepy,” Ros said before Sebastien could ask anything._

_Sebastien nodded, “We’re almost home.”_

_Ros smiled at that, home. The other three were off in Portugal at the moment, both on a job and giving Ros and Sebastien time to themselves._

_They walked farther down the street when Ros stopped them. There was a colourful wall fountain next to the library. A man’s face with the sun around it was the sprout. Ros could see the glimmer and glint from coins, people’s wishes throughout time._

_“Want to wish?” Sebastien looked down at her._

_Ros looked up and shook her head. “No, I have everything I want.” She smiled._

_Sebastien nodded and started to search through his pockets with his free hand. Ros leaned back, letting go of him and laughed. “What are you going to wish for?”_

_“Ah, if I tell you it will not come true, mon étoile (my star).” Sebastien smiled as he pulled out a 5 peseta. He looked at Ros and tossed the coin into the water, causing a small splash against the back wall of the fountain._

_Ros smiled, grabbed Sebastien by the hand and then pulled him close. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he grabbed a hold of her waist. She tugged him down and kissed him._

_When they parted, he smiled. “Well, my wish was granted.”_

_Ros rolled his eyes and pushed him. “Oh, you mongrel.”_

_Sebastien laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned down and kissed her again._

“Ros?” Booker’s voice brought her back to the present.

She looked back and saw just Booker, Nile was nowhere to be seen. “Sorry, I got lost in a memory.” 

“A good one, I hope.” He wiped a tear of hers away. 

“A very good one.” She smiled, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Where did Nile go?” 

“She went to the bookstore, getting a few things for me.” 

Ros nodded. “Let’s get back to the car.” 

Nile was leaning against the car when they got there, a bag of books with her. “God, you two take forever.” 

“We’re old, calm down.” Ros chuckled. 

Nile rolled her eyes and looked at Booker, “Open the car and don’t mess with me.” 

Booker rolled his eyes and unlocked the car. He loaded the trunk the bags he had been carrying from the farmer’s market while Nile unloaded hers. Ros, from the back view window, saw Booker pocket a small blue cloth bag. She smiled when Booker looked up and met her eyes in the window. 

At the house, Nile brought in the food first while Booker kept Ros back for a moment. “I got this for you.” He pulled out the small blue cloth bag from his breast pocket of his jacket. 

Ros took it from him and opened it, letting whatever was in it slid into her hand. She gulped when she saw a silver eight tipped star with a blue gem in the middle of it. “Oh, Bastien.” She looked up at him, “I love it.” 

Booker took it from her and put it on her. “Good.” He pressed a kid to her forehead then. “Let’s get the rest of this inside.” 

She nodded. 

Once they were inside as the bags put in the kitchen, Andy walked in. “Booker, Nile, we’re having a group meeting.” 

Booker and Nile nodded. “Now?” Nile asked

“Yeah. Umm, sorry Ros, but . . .” Andy started to say.

“I’m not part of the meeting.” She nodded. “I understand. I’ll start on dinner in a bit.” 

Andy nodded at her before she left the room, Nile following her. Booker looked at her and then grabbed a few things from the bookstore bag that Nile had been carrying before. 

“I asked her to pick up a few medical books, let you catch up.” He set three books down on the kitchen island. 

“Thank you.” Ros smiled at him. “Go to the meeting. I’ll be fine.” 

Booker gulped and nodded. “I know you will.” He gave her a small smile before he walked off. 


	13. Learning the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros learns the truth of what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favourite chapters I've written of Ros' journey. I hope you like this too. 
> 
> Translations are from Google. Sorry :(  
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed
> 
> As I have said before, this story is completely finished and I am even thinking about creating a sequel. I love Ros and Booker too much to just end their story here.

Ros pulled on the green cardigan that Nile had gotten her a while ago. She toyed with the necklace Sebastien had gotten her. She smiled as she walked down the stairs and towards the living room, wanting to know just anything of what they were planning next. She stopped outside of the room and heard Joe sigh. 

“He still has 99 years left.” Joe stated.

Ros furrowed her brow. She could smell earl grey and hibiscus tea. It was the type that Andy liked the most, especially when she was stressed. 

“Really? We just got Ros back.” Booker huffed out. “And you want to send me away now? Unbelievable.”

“You betrayed us, Booker.” Nicky’s voice came through the doorway.

Ros stopped her heart in her throat, and looked in. Booker was sitting in the arm chair, his elbows on his knees and his hands together in front of his face. Joe was pacing behind the couch where Nicky and Nile were sitting on. Andy was across the room in the window seat, looking between Joe and Booker. 

“Tell Ros how you betrayed us and let her decide.” Joe glared at Booker. “This is your mess.” Joe pointed at Booker. Nicky rolled his eyes and pulled Joe’s arm down. 

Booker bowed his head and sighed. 

“Booker, Ros will forgive you.” Nicky looked over at him.

“When? In 99 years?” Booker looked up, his lips in a thin line. “I just got her back.” 

“Booker?” Ros walked into the room. “What are they talking about?” She started to play with a button on her sweater. 

Nicky stood, “We’ll let you have some space.” He grabbed Joe by the arm and pulled him out. 

Andy walked past and set her arm on Ros’ arm, “Just give him some leeway.” 

Ros opened her mouth but Andy shook her head. 

The others walked out while Ros sat down on the couch adjacent to Booker. “What are they talking about, Booker?” 

The grandfather clock in the den ticks drowned the world out. Ros watched as Booker looked to her and then away, his fingers fidgeting towards her only to pull back every few seconds. 

Booker leaned back and looked away from her. “I messed up.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

Ros leaned forward and took Booker’s hand. “What did you do?” She squeezed his hand then. 

“Merrick, he offered a way out of this, to stop this immortality. I told him about us and he double crossed me. Merrick took Nicky and Joe, used them as lab rats.” 

Ros leaned back, letting go of Booker’s hand, taken aback. “Sebastian.” She looked down the hall and could see Nicky and Joe whispering to each other. She looked back at Booker and gulped.

“I had lost my family and then I had lost you.” Booker ran a hand over his face. “We were just starting to go somewhere, Ros, and then you disappeared. I felt lost all over again. A hundred and twenty years and we never had word of where you were, if you were alive even.” 

“So you brought them into your mess?” Ros huffed and looked away.

“No, it was only supposed to be me.” Booker looked at Ros. “I promise.” He leaned towards but she held a hand up. 

“Don’t.” She sniffed and gulped, trying to hold back tears. . 

“Nile didn’t even dream of you at first, only of Quynh. I had truly given up.” 

Ros stood and walked to the window. The clouds had formed, threatening to downpour. “I understand Booker, but this is . . . I don’t even know. I need to think.” 

Booker nodded and stood and walked closer. He brushed the back of his knuckles against her back. “I never meant to harm them, and I definitely never meant to harm you.” He pressed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. “I’ll pack.” He walked out of the room as Ros stared out the window as she started to chew on a nail. 

Ros looked back as Booker walked out of the room. She closed her eyes as rain from nowhere started to hit the windows. 


	14. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros finds an old belonging and remembers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Translations are from Google, sorry :(  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed

Ros stared at the photo she had taken down from the wall downstairs. She looked down from her spot on the balcony, the others were in the courtyard talking. She pulled her jacket closer to her chest before she looked back at the photo. Booker was leaned over at a bar, Nicky next to him. The chain that held her ring had fallen out of his shirt, dangling down in the air. 

She gulped as she played with her ring. Ros leaned her head into her hand as she remembered Booker walking out of the house two days ago. She wanted him to burst into her room again, but he was taking his exile with his head up. She looked at her bedroom door. She set the photo down on the lounger and slowly crossed the floor into her room and to the door. She could just open the door and talk teen feet to her left. 

She ran her hands over her hair and walked off, resting them on her shoulders. She paced around her room, hearing the others chat from below. Joe was saying something about where to go next. Ros sighed and walked out of her room, and looked up. Booker’s door was closed, all the others were slightly open. She played with her ring as she walked closer, half hoping that if she knocked he would be there. 

She twisted the knob and opened the door. His things were gone, but it still smelled of him. She sighed, of course this is what would happen. His bed was slightly unmade, along with the curtains pulled down. Old boxes from the storage room that had been turned into Nile’s room were stacked in the corner next to the wardrobe. Ros flipped the light on and looked around. Her eyes stopped on a blue book on his nightstand. It looked familiar, the cloth around it was sun damaged and worn out in places. 

Ros stopped when she saw the design, there were lily-of-the-valley and a hibiscus in the middle of the front cover. She picked it up, the same design on the back. It was their trip to the Redwood forest when he bought this for her. Ros sat down on his bed and flipped the cover open, a small note on the first page from Booker. She couldn’t remember her birthday, so she had picked a random day in October, her favourite month. ‘Joyeux anniversaire mon amour’ in his terrible handwriting. 

She pulled her legs under her and leaned back against the headboard, flipping the faded pages.’ The first page had a crude drawing of Joe and Nicky at dinner. At the bottom of the page, she had written a note about needing a new blade since hers had gotten damaged. She couldn’t remember what she was talking about. 

It wasn’t until two pages later when she stopped, his writing was next to a small entry she had made in June of 1893, she was commenting on Booker. He commented on her back, ‘You looked amazing that day, mon étoile (my star).’ She flipped through more pages, he had made comments on drawings, notes, and entries. 

Ros covered her mouth, trying not to break. She was on the last page she had written in. Did he write it in it afterwards? Her hand shook as she held the page between her thumb and forefinger. 

Finally, she let the page fall over and she stopped. Booker was a thief, a conman, and then later their technology man. But everyone always seemed to forget that he was a forger, he was an artist. 

On the page, in red ink, was a drawing of her. He must have memorized her sleeping form from all their nights together. Her hair had been coloured in and sprawled out under her, while she was leaning to one side and her neck stretched out. 

Ros let the journal drop into her lap as she looked away, biting her lip. She blinked, she could at least understand why Booker did what he did. If he had disappeared and there was no way of knowing if he was even out there, she would want a chance for an end. 

“Ros?” 

She looked up and saw Nile peeking into the room. “Nile,” she wiped a tear away, “how can I help you?”

“Are you okay?” She stepped into the room.

“I . . . I don’t know. I thought that this had been lost.” She looked down at the journal, still open in her lap.

“What is it?” Nile stepped closer and sat at the end of the bed.

“A birthday present from Sebastian, 1891 while we were in California. I didn’t know he kept it.” Ros smiled. She sighed and looked up, “Did the other send you?”

Nile nodded, “They want to know if you had any suggestions of where to go next?” 

Ros blinked, she wanted Paris if just for the chance to run into him. She shook her head, “No, they can fight it out.” 

Nile nodded and stood. She was in the doorway when she stopped and looked back at Ros. “I didn’t know Booker for long, but he seemed happier the past few days then before.”

Ros nodded and smiled. She looked back at the drawing of her and couldn’t help but grin.


	15. Packing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team packs for their next destination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is a bit of a filler chapter with some more Ros/Booker background. 
> 
> Translations are from google. Sorry :(  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed

Ros was woken by her bedroom door banging open, “We’re packing, Ros.” Andy.

Ros hid her head in her pillow. The blanket above her was yanked off. Ros opened her eyes and huffed. “Fine. Where are we going?” Ros asked, looking straight ahead at her bedside table, her journal laying open on it.

“Ireland, the house outside of Killarney.” Andy opened Ros’ closet and pulled out the few suitcases there. “Grab what you need, warm clothes are suggested. Copley is getting us a flight to Cardiff for tomorrow, and then we’re on our own the rest of the way there.” 

“Oh yeah, planes.” Ros sighed. “Alright.” She sat up and leaned against the headboard. She brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked over at Andy. Andy was standing at the end of the bed, her arms crossed in front of her chest. 

“Rosamund.” She frowned.

“No, it was his choice to leave again. I don’t need to be coddled. Anyways, you were terrible at sympathy, leave that to Nicky and Joe.” She smiled as she pulled her knees up to her chest. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound harsh.” 

Andy sighed and nodded, “It’s fine. Nicky left some food for you downstairs.” Andy left, closing the door behind her. 

Ros leaned her head back and grabbed the necklace. She reached over and grabbed her journal, staring at the drawing that Booker had done of her. She closed the book and set it down on the bed next to her, throwing the covers over it. 

She changed into jeans and a green shirt before she opened her closet. She pulled all of the warm clothing that Nile had gotten her out and threw it onto the bed. She grabbed the peacoat she wore the other day, and let go of it. She pinched the bridge of her nose and walked away. She sat in the cream chair in her room and stared at the floor. 

God, Ireland. She hadn’t been there in years. It had been 1882, after a job gone wrong in Galway. 

_ Ros stood in the meadow next to their safehouse, wrapped in Sebastien’s coat. She could smell the forest, gunpowder, and sweat on it’s collar. She balled the extra sleeves into her first as she wrapped her arms around her.  _

_ She could still feel the bullet pass through her side. She had fallen backwards and could hear Sebastien yelling her name. She wasn’t anywhere near the fighting, she was keeping a small child safe. He had gotten lost from his mother.  _

_ She closed her eyes and gulped. She still felt cold even though Joseph was there in seconds, pressing a cloth to the wound.  _

_ Arms wrapped around her waist and a nose nuzzled against her neck. “What are you doing out here, mon étoile (my star)?”  _

_ “Nicholas kept checking on me, it was becoming a nuisance.” _

_ Sebastien nodded and pressed a kiss to her neck, and he held her closer. “I got worried when I couldn’t find you inside.”  _

_ Ros frowned, “Sorry, just needed some air.”  _

_ Sebastien nodded and rested his chin on her shoulder. Ros laid her hands on top of his while she looked around the meadow, tall grass with cowslips, bell heather, meadow foxtail, and buttercups dotted around. The sun was almost hidden by the tall trees in the distance.  _

_ “I lost you today.” Sebastien muttered. _

_ “I’m here, Bas.” She wrapped an arm back and ran her hand through his hair. “I’m right here, my love.” His warm breath on her neck caused her to close her eyes. She stared to sway side to side, Sebastien following her lead.  _

_ “Ros, open your eyes.”  _

_ She obeyed him and smiled, stars were shooting against the pink and purple sky. She looked over at him and kissed his cheek.  _

Ros looked up and sighed. She stood and grabbed the peacoat from the closet and threw it on the bed with the rest of her cold weather clothes. She played with her ring as she slowly folded things into the suitcase Andy had gotten out. 

There was a knock on the door and Nile walked in. “I brought food.” 

Ros smiled and looked at the plate Nile was carrying, pancakes and fruit. “Thanks, but I don’t have much of an appetite at the moment.” 

Nile nodded and set the plate down on the small table and sat in the cream chair. “Understandable.” She leaned back and took a piece of cantaloupe. “You don’t have to pack everything, I’ll steal Nicky or Joe’s card and take you shopping once we get there.” 

Ros smirked, “Thanks.” She sat down on the bed and looked at Nile. “I just can’t help thinking, 100 years is far too long for someone to be on their own.” 

Nile nodded, “Nicky was pushing for twenty but Joe was insistent.” 

Ros sighed. “Of course he was.” Ros leaned back against the headboard and looked at Nile. “Joe and Sebastien, they were close, practically brothers in ways. Sebastien’s betrayal would be devastating to Joe.” 

Nile nodded. “Oh, I got you something.” She pulled out a photograph from her pocket. Nile got up and set it on the bed. “I took it the other day.” 

Ros leaned forward and grabbed it. It was the day they went into town, at the farmers market. Ros was looking down at a crafts display with Sebastien next to her. His arm was around her waist, his hand in the coat’s pocket. He was looking down at her with such a gentle face. 

Ros furrowed her brow, setting the picture down before she grabbed the coat. 

“Ros? I’m sorry.” Nile said.

“No, it’s not that. I don’t remember his hand being there.” She found the pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. “That sly bastard.” Ros smiled. She unfolded it and smiled, it was a smell letter with an address at the bottom of it. “He’s in Paris.” 

“What?” Nile said and looked over at it. “He knew he was gonna have to go soon.” 

Ros shook her head. “Why Paris though?” 

Nile looked up from the letter and to Ros, “Why not Paris?” 

“We had been together for five years. We had small spats, especially one one of us got injured or even died. That one was bad though. We got into an argument about his previous family, something I still regret bringing up.” Ros shook her head. “It was stupid and I shouldn’t have, he left. He walked out and didn’t come back for two months.” Ros looked at Nile, tears threatening to fall. “Paris just holds bad memories for us.” 

Nile leaned over and pulled Ros into a hug. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. It took a bit, but we made up.” Ros sniffled and looked at Nile. “Thank you for the picture, it means a lot.”

“Wel, I couldn’t help but take it. He seemed head over heels.” Nile smiled at her. “I’ll leave you alone, let you pack. If you’re not ready by two, I’m pulling you outside for yoga or something.” 

Ros nodded, “Alright.” Nile left the room and Ros looked down at the photo, smiling at Sebastien. 

The next morning, everything was packed and already in the car. Ros looked back at the house, smiling at it. It was nice to at least understand more here. 

“You ready?” Joe smiled at her. 

Ros nodded, “Yeah. First time on a place, it’ll be interesting.” She opened the car door and got in. 


	16. Attack in Swansea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the group is heading to Ireland, they get attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are from Google. Sorry :(  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed.
> 
> I have the plot for the next Ros/Booker story finished and I am slowly writing it now.

Ros stood in the middle of the green at the Maritime Quarter. She looked out at the marina, breathing deeply. 

“C’mon, it’s been two hours since you got off the plane.” Nile walked over to her. 

“I found it interesting, but I do not like it.” Ros shook her head. “Is there a fear of flying or a hatred of flying?” 

“Yeah, it’s common. Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it. I heard that Andy didn’t like it at first either.” Nile smiled. 

The two of them looked at the other side of the park, where Nicky, Joe, and Andy were talking around a picnic table. 

Ros nodded, “Oh good, there’ll be more flying in my future.” 

Nile laughed, “Don’t worry, Andy was talking about taking a ferry over to Ireland. And then drive to Killarney.” 

Ros nodded. “I’ve never been to this safehouse. We had one outside of Galway for a bit, but after a job gone wrong, we burned it.” Ros looked over at Nile, who had arched an eyebrow. “I was shot, wasn’t even in the fight, and Sebastien got out of hand.” 

Nile pursed her lips and nodded. “I see. Why is Nicky waving us over?” 

“He probably wants to feed us.” Ros laughed, bumping hips with Nile. 

“If he does, I want something simple.” Nile said as they started to walk over to the group.

“This is Nicky, he doesn’t do ‘simple’ unless asked ten times.” 

Niles threw her head back in laughter. Ros smiled and gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her left side. She stumbled back and looked down, her shirt was red along with her hands. She took in a deep breath and looked around. In the corner, by the Swansea Museum, was someone in dark clothes, holding up a large gun. 

“Nile, we have to move, now.” She grabbed Nile’s hand and ran. 

She looked over and saw other people scrambling out of the way from four other men in black, with helmets and guns. Nicky, Joe, and Andy were nowhere to be seen. 

“C’mon, we can sneak in here.” Nile pulled Ros towards a door of the National Waterfront Museum. 

Ros pushed herself as her side burned more. They two of them ducked through a few exhibits before stopping at a closet. Ros fell back against the wall and slid down. She took a deep breath and peeled back her shirt, the gray one from their day out in Italy. 

“Shit. I need something to stop the bleeding.” Ros looked around the closet. “Nile, had me that towel.” 

Nile leaned up and grabbed it, throwing it at her. Nile pulled out her own gun and pointed it towards the door. Ros ripped the towel and wrapped it around her waist, hard enough to press on the wound. 

“Ros?” Nile looked down at her.

Ros gulped and bit her lip. “Scheiße, das tut weh (shit, this hurts).” She leaned her head back against the wall as she fisted her hands up. “I forgot how painful bullet wounds are.” 

“You gonna be okay?” 

Ros nodded, “I’ll be good. Do you have another gun?” 

Nile shook her head. “No.”

Ros nodded and looked around, but nothing here could be used as a weapon. “Give me your phone.” 

Nile threw her phone at Ros, “Password is 0419.” 

Ros furrowed her brow as she typed it in, “That’s the month and year you became immortal.” 

Nile nodded. “Yeah, let’s talk about that later.” 

Ros found Joe’s number and called it. “Joe?” 

“Ros, thank god. Are you okay?” She heard Nicky ask instead of Joe.

“One shot, put pressure on it. I’ll be okay. There was one shooter by the museum along with the four that were marching across the green.” Ros looked up at Nile, who nodded back at her.

“We’re taking care of the four, but we don’t see a fifth.” 

“Alright.” Ros dropped the phone from her shaking hand. “Shit.” She went to grab the phone, but a shot rang out through the door, hitting the ground next to her. 

Nile jumped back, finger on the trigger. “We need to cause a distraction and run.” Nile looked around and grabbed the fire extinguisher. “Here’s the gun. I’m gonna open the door and turn this on. You are gonna run.” 

“You?” 

“I’ll find ya.”

Ros nodded and stood, getting into position. 

Nile opened the door and white foam came out of the extinguisher. Ros ran to her left, ducking under a model boat and then around a corner. She ran into the fishing boat section when all of the lights went out, except for the few emergency lights. She ducked behind the side of a boat. 

_ Ros stood across the battlefield as she saw Sebastien fall. She ran, jumping over dead bodies and fallen trees. “Bas!”  _

_ She fell to her knees, mud flying everywhere as she crawled over to him. He was gasping for air, his chest filled with holes. “oh Süße (Oh honey).” She pushed back part of his jacket and gasped. There was a large chunk of his side missing. She could see parts of his liver and one of his kidneys.  _

_ Ros brushed the hair that was matted to his face out of the way and smiled down at him. “Shh. It’s going to be over soon.” He wouldn’t make it, there was nothing she could do until his immortal abilities kicked in. She leaned her forehead against his. _

_ “Rosamund?” Sebastien looked around, his eyes glossy. _

_ “I’m right here.” She squeezed his hand. “Ich bin hier, Liebes, ich bin hier (I’m right here, love, right here.”  _

_ Sebastien nodded and leaned his head back. His breathing slowed and his eyelids grew heavy. _

_ “Mon coeur (my heart).” He whispered as he let go of Ros’ hand.  _

_ “Sebastien.” He had stopped breathing. She looked over him and let out a breath of relief as she saw his side knitting itself back together. He may have been the youngest, but immortality was never a sure thing.  _

_ “Rosamund! Sebastien!” Joseph yelled from Ros’ left. _

_ “We’re over here!” Ros yelled and then looked back at Sebastien. “Wake up, liebchen, (sweetheart).”  _

_ Joseph appeared and shook his head. “Shit. When?”  _

_ “Just a few moments ago, he’s healing. But this will take a while.” Ros looked back at Sebastien, his eyes still glossed over.  _

_ “Ros, he’ll wake up.”  _

_ “I know, but it never stops hurting.”  _

_ Joseph nodded, “Nicholas took a bullet to the thigh. He’s alive, but it never does stop the worrying.” _

A footfall to Ros’ left caused her body to tense, her side screaming at the moment. 

Ros closed her eyes and listened. She could hear only one other set of footsteps to her left. They were slow and calculated, whoever they belonged to was probably sweeping the room. Ros opened her eyes and looked around, no clear path to either exits. 

Another footstep too close to her for comfort. She sighed and raised the gun. A blink of an eye and the man in black was in front of her, looking the other way. Ros exhaled and pulled the trigger. The man went down, but she could still see movement. 

She scrambled to her feet as the man’s head turned to look at her. “Boxer is in the Waterfront museum.” The man said into the radio. Ros pulled the trigger again and the man stilled. She sighed and looked around. She couldn’t see Nile anywhere.

Ros went over to the man and patted him down, grabbing his gun and the clips. Thank you Joe for teaching her what modern day weapons looked like and the basics of them. She pulled off the helmet and looked for the radio, but couldn’t identify it. She threw the helmet away as she stood. 

She crept towards the exit, past the fishing net and buoys, that the man had come through, looking for Nile. Her arms were straight and her fingers next to the trigger as she looked around walls and pillars. She ducked behind a trash can when a door opened, lighting pouring into the dark room. 

“She has to be here, no one has left the building.” Ros squinted, she recognized that voice. It was threaded with the cold and the fire. Her heart stopped and she froze, it couldn’t be him. It was though. They had been looking for her since the others retrieved her. She blinked away a tear, she wasn’t going to get caught again.

Ros checked how many bullets were left, eleven. She had only used two, Nile hadn’t even shot it. Ros peaked over the trash can and saw four men. They were dressed differently than those outside. Were the others okay? 

Ros moved and stilled, her side screaming at her. She lifted her shirt up, blood was soaking through the towels. Why hadn’t she healed yet? “What?” She whispered, pulling her fingers back that were covered in red liquid. She hoped that it was because she hadn’t needed to heal for a long time. 

Glass broke to her left and she jolted. She looked up to see a man with a silver goatee smiling down at her. “Here you are, Boxer.” 

Ros shook her head and fired the gun, missing the man’s foot by a few centimeters. He didn’t even flinch. He lashed out and grabbed her by the back of her head. 

“None of that now, missy. We’re gonna get you back to where you belong.” 

Ros hissed in pain as he pulled her up to her feet. Someone else grabbed her hands, taking the guns while another cuffed her. 

“Nein, lass mich los (no, let go of me)!” She struggled as they pulled her towards a door. She knew the touch of those hands, she knew those hands well. 

They dragged her out into the sunlight and she saw Nile, Joe, Nicky, and Andy all lined up with guns to their heads. Andy was bleeding from her side, while Nicky had a head wound. 

“No. Don’t hurt them!” She yelled at the man with the goatee, as she leaned towards him. “You leave them be and I’ll come with you!” 

“Rosamund, no.” Joe shook his head. Nicky’s jaw was tense and his eyes with yearning, he wanted her to stay with him. She wanted to stay with him. But at least, this way, they didn’t have to die and be in pain because of her. 

Ros stared at the man. “You leave them be.” 

He nodded, “You’re the only one we want anyways, doll.” He ran a hand over her hair. She hated his touch. “Take her away.” 

Someone tugged on the cuffs around her hands and Ros started moving. She looked back and saw Joe shaking his head. In the corner of her eye, she saw the man with the goatee nod to someone. Ros looked back at her family as saw people raising guns at them. 

“NO!” Four shots rang out as they fell forwards. “You promised.” Ros tugged back, away from the men leading her to a white van. “Du Bastard. Du hast gesagt, du würdest sie in Ruhe lassen! (You bastard. You said you were going to leave them alone!).” 

The man shook her head and looked behind her. 

The last thing she remembered was something hitting the back of her head. 


	17. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros thinks and forgives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are from Google. Sorry :(. If y'all want me to correct any of it, just leave a message and I will.   
> Kudos and Comments are welcomes.

Ros came to on a hard, cold floor. She blinked as her head throbbed. She took a deep breath as she touched the back of her head, her fingers coming back covered in dried blood. She pushed herself up as she looked around. She was stuck in a small room, a light coming from a dim bulb hanging down from the ceiling. Her throat felt tight as she looked for a door to escape through, but couldn’t see anything. Were the others okay? Did they actually leave them be after that?

“No.” She started to stand, “No.” She couldn’t catch her breath. She banged on the walls, “NO.” She dropped to her knees, still hitting the walls. She curled up, wrapping her knees to her chest. “No.” She closed her eyes. 

She could smell smoke and dust and Booker’s cologne along with his usual smell of forest and wine and coffee. She felt arms around her, they were pulling and pushing her. None of them were gentle. She wanted to bite and scream, but something was in her mouth. 

Ros snapped her eyes open and she looked around, her breath once again stuck in her throat while her lungs burned. She was in the room, the cold, damp room. She shivered as she leaned back. “Sebastien?”

The cold crept its way to her bones, no matter how much she ran her hands up and down her arms and legs. The light had blinked out a few hours ago. The wounds to Ros’ hands had healed hours ago, they were covered in dried blood. 

She sat in the corner, her knees to her chest and her head on her knees. She wrapped her arms around her waist as she tried to stop the clattering from her teeth. The last time Ros was aware that her teeth clattered was in Prague in the 1860s. 

_ She and Sebastien were walking back to the safehouse after a night in a bar. They had both had too much to drink. The dark, damp street smelled of wine, beer, piss, and smoked meats. Sebastien had his arm wrapped around her waist as they stumbled down the street, she kept giggling over a joke he had told earlier that evening. She stumbled too far to the left and started to fall. Sebastien held her close, his nose nuzzling into her head.  _

_ “I’ve got you.” He whispered. “Not gonna let anything hurt you.” _

_ Before Ros could say anything, her teeth clattered and Booker chuckled.  _

_ “Let’s get you to bed.” He pulled her closer to his chest.  _

She wanted Booker’s arms around her now, he always warmed her up. “Sebastien.” She wanted more nights in his arms with his terrible breakfasts the following morning. Ros wanted more days where the sun shined in his eyes and more days of adventures. She could hear Joe lecturing her about how he betrayed them, but he didn’t betray her. 

Ros wiped a tear away before she let out a shaky breath. Booker was selfish, but he always kept her in his mind. She remembered the flowers and the presents from him when they weren’t on a job. What had happened to the small cottage in Iceland, near Laugarvatn? It was in 1869, after a small job in Denmark. She had mentioned wanting to visit Ireland, he had bought tickets there the next day. When they had gotten there a week later, they traveled everywhere. In 1871, still there, she saw a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. 

She shook her head, trying not to get wrapped up in a memory. She looked up and around the dark room. She felt her heart drop when she didn’t see anything or anyone. Ros played with her ring as she realized this is what he felt. Sebastien felt like there was no way out of a hellhole and that he didn’t have his best friend with him.

Ros leaned her head back against the wall and sighed. She closed her eyes and let her exhaustion overpower her. 

_ She stood in the small entryway of an old safehouse, Reutte, Austria. She looked out the window and saw rows of gentians along the river stone walkway to the street. She saw edelweiss and peonies around the gentians.  _

_ “Darling?” A voice came through the house. Ros looked back and saw Sebastien leaning on the back door of the single-story house. He was wearing black pants and a loose white button-up, he had a loose necktie around his collar. “Are you okay?” _

_ Ros nodded, “Yeah, just lost in thought.” She could smell tea coming in from the kitchen, the room next to Sebastien. She caught sight of her in a mirror, she had on a simple cream dress, with lace around the low collar. There were orange lilies around the hem of the dress.  _

_ Sebastien nodded and pushed himself off the door. “Ah.” He walked past the paintings and small knick knacks they had collected over the years, over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “Anything I can help with?”  _

_ Ros shook her head, “No.” She smiled up at him before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, his stubble slightly tickling her. “Just happy to be here.” She rested her head against his chest, she could hear the calm beat of his heart along with smelling woods, sweat, and gunpowder.  _

_ Sebastien smiled down at her before kissing her. “Well, good. Where you are, I’m happy.”  _

Ros startled awake from a screech from somewhere. She covered her ears, leaning her head down against her legs. It stopped seconds later, and Ros took in a deep breath. “Bastien, please.” She wanted him, no matter what he did. Where he was, she wanted to be. 


	18. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ros breaks out with the help of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter and the final chapter. There is an epilogue coming, don't worry.
> 
> Translations are from Google. Sorry :( Comment with corrections please.  
> Kudos and Comments are welcomed.

She had been moved to another cell, one where she could hear people talking and machines going. Ros looked down at her arms, bandages were they had taken blood and skin samples. She curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, didn’t they have enough samples from before? 

She ran her hands over the back of her head and sighed. How long had she been there? It was daylight when she was first taken and daylight again when they moved her to this cell. 

Ros could hear the two armed guards outside the door talking, something about the local football match that they had watched on TV. She played with her ring and her necklace, thinking of Sebastien bursting through the door. She had seen Sebastien and Joe watch a game of football on the tv while they were in Italy. 

She closed her eyes again, not caring about the match. How long would this be? Another 120 years? Longer? 

A loud clatter down the hall caused her to look around, the light above her flickered on and off. Ros uncurled and slowly stood, steadying herself on the wall. She could hear the guards muttering to each other, asking what that noise was. She stepped closer to the door, and listened. 

The guards were asking questions to someone, possibly through their radios. Ros strained to hear a response, but couldn’t hear anything. 

The lights went out and Ros heard the door click. She smirked as she saw that the door had opened just a click. She stood in front of the door and gripped the edge of the door slowly pulling it towards her. 

“What the fuck?” One of the guards asked as he looked around. Ros heard the footsteps, they were coming closer. She waited til they were both in the room with her. She crept, thankful that she was barefoot. 

“Where the hell is she?” The other one asked. Ros waited til she could see a gun before she grabbed the hand in front of her. She slammed it against the side of the door and caught the gun with her other hand. 

She pulled the trigger twice, hitting both in the neck. One fell immediately, holding his bleeding neck as the other glared at her, the gun pointed towards her. Ros gulped and pulled it again. The bullet hit him in the face and the guard fell. 

She dropped to her knees and searched their bodies, grabbing extra clips and the other’s gun. She stepped over them and looked out of the room, no one was in the hallway. Only dim emergency lights every few feet lit the way. 

An explosion shook the building before Ros heard dozens of gunshots rang out. Was it the others?

She ran down the hall, closer to the action. She tightened her hand around the gun as she heard more gunshots and someone roaring. That sounded like Andy. A gun fired and Ros hissed. She looked down at her side, a small wound healing up. Ros looked up and saw an agent gulp at her. She held her arm up and pulled the trigger, the man dropping a second later. 

Ros walked closer, stepping over the man’s body. Whoever was attacking the others was a blessing for her. She could focus on finding the man with the silver goatee. Whenever Ros closed her eyes, she could still see the others getting shot, could hear Sebastien yelling her name out in pain and anguish. 

She turned the corner and shot the first two people she saw, discarding empty cartridges and taking new ones. She frisked their bodies for any other weapons. She smiled when she found a pocket knife.

Ros stepped into the next room and froze when she saw herself in a mirror. Her red hair was down, falling halfway down her back, with parts of it frizzy. She looked feral. Her side had healed, but the white shirt she had been given was now covered in blood. Her bare feet had her own dried blood along with new blood. She could see a trail of bloody footsteps behind her. She gulped and gripped the gun in her hand tighter. 

“Dammit.” 

Ros looked to her left, the doctor who had drawn blood and taken skin samples stood in the doorway to what looked like a lab with machines behind her. She pointed the gun at the doctor.

“Who is attacking?” She asked as another set of shots rang out farther then before. 

The doctor, Iris Lehne, gulped. “Others like you, five of them.” 

Ros smiled, Sebastien was with them. “Where is the man with the silver goatee?” 

“Rocco Godfrey, he’s on the top floor.” 

Ros nodded and let her arm fall a bit, before she raised it again. Lehne gulped. “Why?” Ros looked around.

“Because you’re amazing, your friends are amazing. Think of what you can do for humanity.” Lehne spread her arms out. “You can help cure fatal diseases, cancer, and can help others survive life threatening disasters such as volcanoes and floods and starvation.” 

Ros shook her head, “That’s the thing. That’s survival. It’s not life.” Ros pulled the trigger and Lehne fell, a bullet to her shoulder. The lab coat blossomed bright red. “You think of me as this amazing gift, yet all these guns show me that I am much more and that you are afraid of me. Like I am a caged creature that will lash out the moment I can. Well guess what.” Ros stepped closer to Lehne, who scurried back til she hit a wall. Ros stopped five feet from her and crouched, “You’re right.” She shot Lehne right between the eyes, blood and brain on the wall behind her. 

Ros looked away and sighed. She grabbed Lehne’s pass and stood. She walked past Lehne’s body and into the lab, looking at all of the vials of her blood, x-rays, test results, and more. Ros pushed the vials onto the food, letting the glass shatter and the blood spill everywhere. She yanked the cords on the machines and ripped what paper she could. She fell to the floor as her body shook and she sobbed. 

Soon, she stopped and looked around her. The white rooms were covered in broken glass and red liquid and destroyed machines. She looked back and saw Lehne’s lifeless legs. “Oh Gott (oh God).” She ran her hands over her face. 

She took a deep breath and stood. She grabbed the gun from where she had placed it on the counter and walked out of the room. 

Ros looked around and smiled when she saw the sign for the elevator. She smiled and ran. She jabbed at the up button, looking around. The shooting had gotten farther away and less often. The others must have killed those that had stayed down here. Godfrey had to have his own men up with him.

The elevator dinged and Ros stepped in. She looked around and pressed the button for the highest floor - 12. She checked the ammo she had gotten along with the knife she grabbed. 

She stilled herself as the doors opened moments later, two guns pointed at her head. Ros sighed and quickly shot one, while grabbing the other’s arm and pushed it into the air. One fell and the other stumbled towards her, giving Ros the ability to jab the knife into his kidney. 

Ros let him go and watched as he fell to the floor, twitching. She blinked as she stepped over them, dropping down to grab the machine gone that was attached to him. She walked past farther into the room, looking at the landscape paintings and photographs that hung on the walls. She paused when she saw one of a meadow with roses and a small cottage home. She knew that house, but from where? Ros shook her head and moved on.

“Where the hell is she?” 

Ros tilted her head to the side, Godfrey. Ros walked down the hallway and saw two men with him. They were shaking their heads and Godfrey sighed. 

“Dammit!” He hit his desk with his fist. “How the fuck does the armed mercenaries lose a small redhead?” Godfrey glared at the two men.

“There were five others, the other immortals. They came for her. They cut the power and she got loose.” 

Godfrey shook his head, grabbed the gun on his desk and shot the man point blank. The other merc tensed and looked at Godfrey.

“Sir?” 

“Find her now and tranq her.” 

Ros pointed the glock in her hand and squeezed the trigger, the last merc dead. 

Godfrey looked over and smiled. “There you are sweetie.” 

“Don’t call me sweetie.” Ros slowly stepped into the room, her gun aimed at his head. “You don’t ever get to call me that again.” 

Godfrey shook his head, “Oh honey, I own you.” 

“No you don’t. I’m not some fucking animal.” Ros seethed. She stepped closer to him. “How long?” 

“How long since I got you back, a week darling.” He smirked. “I’ve taken another week of your life. But honestly, what does a week matter for someone who has lived for four hundred years.”

“Because you took more than that. You and those before you took a hundred and nineteen years, a fourth of my life!” Ros looked at him. “Why can’t you people just accept death? It happens to everyone.” 

“Because I want to live forever.” Godfrey leaned closer to her, over his desk. 

“All things die, no matter what. Even us immortals. One day, the wounds won’t heal and death will greet you with a vengeance.” Ros looked at him, shaking her head. “You drugged me, tortured me, took me apart bit by bit.”

Godfrey shook his head, “Did you like the painting out in the hall? It took a few years to track done, but I couldn't help it. Not after how you told us of your childhood in Germany.” 

Ros gulped, the meadow of roses and that small cottage. “Who painted that?” 

Godfrey looked down the hall where the painting hung. “An old man named Hannes Morgenstern. I heard he was the only one who fought for you when they accused you of being a witch.”

Ros furrowed her brow and shook her head. “He didn’t paint and he died months after me.” 

Godfrey shook his head. “He lived til he was in his 80s, old for that time. Maybe he also wanted to live forever. But what I read instead was that he lived that long looking for the daughter he saw again after her supposed burning. They called him mad.” 

Ros shook her head, “No. He died months later.” 

“He painted your meadow in hopes that you would go back home to him. But you didn’t and he died alone. His wife died years earlier and all of his children were away, still thinking he was mad for what he saw. Before he died, he made sure that the painting was sold to a local apothecary just in case.” Godfrey smiled at her. “He wanted you so badly. See, this gift you have could stop parents from grieving over their children.”

She blinked, he was speaking from experience. Godfrey wanted to see someone again, someone lost to him. It sounded like he understood her own father’s sadness. “You lost a child. What happened?”

“This is not the point, Rosamund.” 

“They were killed, taken from you in seconds. You couldn’t stop it, you tried though. You see yourself as my father. My father didn’t torture others though.” 

Godfrey smacked his desk. “He did! He ran his family away. Your family was put to shame!” 

Ros shook her head. “Did you think you saw your child again afterwards? Was it just your mind playing tricks or was it a doppelganger? Do you still dream of them?” Ros touched the ring on her finder. “I dreamt of him every night. I heard him, smelled him, felt him nearby all the time.” 

Godfrey glared, his nostrils flaring. “You are so fucking selfish, Ros. Did you never think of your father after? After you ran from your home, he never crossed your mind?”

“He crossed my mind every day, still does. So many of the people I have loved and lost cross my mind every day.” Ros looked down the hall, seeing her meadow. She had gone back there back in the 1870s with Sebastien. The meadow had been destroyed along with her old house. Nothing looked the same. 

“I took you from the Koreans for this. So that parents never have to bury their children ever again. The world will thank you for this. And guess what, monsters rule the world. Nothing ever gets done with kindness.”

“So you had to hold me hostage and torture me, let me keep my things so I can remember that I am alone and that the man I love is alone? What would your child say? Is this what they would want?” Ros rubbed her thumb of her ring, slightly wishing that it was on another finger at the moment. 

“You don’t get to bring her into this!” Godfrey roared.

Ros winced back, but quickly stood tall. “I got to bring her into this the moment you brought my father into this.” Ros pointed the gun at him. 

Godfrey shook his head and moved back, pulling his gun up to point it towards her. 

She saw movement out of the corner of her eyes, but couldn’t make them out. Glass crunched in an opposite direction and Ros snapped her head that way. A loud noise rang out as she felt something punch through her chest. Her legs gave out under her and she fell, her body feeling like jelly. Another loud noise and something heavy falling. 

Ros blinked as she tried to look towards running footsteps. 

“Rosamund.” 

Bastien. She opened her eyes just as she felt Sebastien take her into his arms. The bags under his eyes were worse than just two weeks ago. 

Her arm felt like it was made of solid rock. She bit her lip as she forced her hand to touch his face, feeling the stubble on his jaw and cheek. “Bas.”

“Ros,” He looked her over, his eyes getting wider as he took in his disheveled state. “Oh god, Ros. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais dû être ici plus tôt (I'm so sorry. I should have been here sooner).” He shook his head and rested his forehead against hers.

“You are here now.” He smelled of gunpowder and trees and the barest hints of wine, her favourite smell of his. “I’ll be okay.” 

Booker nodded, “I know you will be. But this doesn’t stop the worrying, etoile (star).” He brushed hair out of her face and smiled. “I have so much to apologize for.” 

Ros shook her head as she got colder, wanting to curl closer to him. She furrowed her brow and Sebastien pulled her tighter. “Let’s talk about this later, please. I’m tired.” 

Booker nodded, “Of course, my love.” 

“My meadow, Bas.” She moved hand and pointed towards the painting. 

“Okay, I’ll bring it with us. I promise.” Booker pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Ros could hear Joe yelling her name down the hall with multiple sets of footsteps. 

“Oh god.” 

“She’s gonna be okay.” Booker looked behind him. “Just gonna take a bit.” 

“Let’s get her out of here, we have a way to London.” Andy said as she walked into Ros’ eyesight.

“Andromache?” She whispered.

“Right her, Ros.”

“Don’t let him leave.” She sighed out as she let the darkness pull her under. 

She woke to snores next to her and she smiled. Ros opened her eyes and looked around the grey blue walls with just a photo of an owl on the far wall and then down at the white comforter over her body. She looked over and saw Booker asleep. He was curled up awkwardly in an armchair, a book on his chest with a mug of something next to him. 

“Bas?” Ros sat up. Booker didn’t stir. She smiled and threw the covers off, someone had changed her into blue and white flannel pants and into a large t-shirt, probably one of Sebastien’s. She stood and walked over to the windows, drawing the curtain back so that she could peak through. It was pitch black out. She rubbed her arms up and down and looked around. 

Ros walked over to Booker and grabbed the jacket he had dropped onto the floor next to him. She saw the edge of the meadow she knew well propped up against the wall in the corner, past Booker in his chair. She bit her lip and smiled. She pressed a light kiss to his forehead before she slowly opened the door, a dim light hung in the middle of the hallway with three other doors. 

She stepped out and closed the door behind her, wanting to make sure Sebastien slept for as long as he could. She knew of the nightmares of Quynh, she had learned to live with them. 

Ros walked down the hall, photographs of landscapes and buildings dotted the walls til she saw the stairs. The hallway went on to three more doors. 

“Any news at all on Godfrey?” She heard Joe ask from downstairs.

“Some, but not much. He was a medical professional for a while until he went into business for himself.” A male voice Ros didn’t know spoke.

Ros crept down the stairs and down on the landing. She could see the others along with the mystery man in the living room. She pulled Booker’s coat close to her body as she listened.

“How is he connected to Bergqvist?” Nicky asked from his spot on the couch next to Joe.

“He knew the owner, Thomas. It’s Thomas who was the one who was first into immortality. His obsession was how he learned about ‘The Boxer’ and how he met the North Koreans who had Rosamund in the sixties to the nineties.” 

Ros blinked, he must be Copley. 

Andy looked up from where she was sitting in a chair that had been dragged from the dining table. She smiled when she saw Ros.

“You look better already.”

“That’s what happens when you die and come back, and someone gives you fresh clothes and gets the majority of the dirt off.” Ros smiled at Andy. “How are you?” 

“We’re good. Happy to have you back.” Nile smiled.

Ros nodded and leaned her head against the rail. “I’m good to be back. If you don’t mind, I’m going to go back to bed til sunlight.” 

Andy nodded. “Go. We’re gonna have a meeting later too, the four of us.” 

Ros furrowed her brow.

“The youngest two immortal and the mortal aren’t allowed.” Nile rolled her eyes. “I’m being put at Andy’s version of the kids table.” 

Ros chuckled, “That happens a lot when you’re new. You’ll get used to it. Goodnight.” 

Nicky nodded at her while the others all said their goodbyes.

Ros walked back into the room just in time to have Booker look around. “You’re awake.” He smiled.

“I am. Sorry, I just wanted to look around for a bit. Saw the others quickly.” Ros walked over to him, dropping his coat back onto the floor.

Booker nodded, “That’s fine. You’re good?” 

She nodded, but then furrowed her brow. “Get undressed and climb into bed with me. I’m tired.”

Booker smirked, “Always did have a way with words.” 

Ros rolled her eyes and slipped back into bed, curling up on the side closer to the window and leaving the covers down for him.

She could hear fabric moving and then the bed dipping. Soon, his arms were around her waist and her back was pressed against his chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, letting him rest his chin on the top of her head. 

“Better.” She smiled.

“Good. Dormez bien (sleep well).” He whispered before pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. 

Ros nuzzled deeper into his arms and let his breathing lull her asleep. 

\--\\--

Ros watched as Booker, Copley, and Nile spoke outside. She leaned her head into her hand and smiled as Booker looked her way. A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips before he turned back to respond to Copley.

“Ros?” Andy called her name.

She looked over at the others. Andy was leaning against Copley’s desk, her feet crossed at the ankles. Joe was sitting on the back of the chair where Nicky was. Nicky was leaning back into Joe’s touch.

Ros smiled at Andy, “I’m not going with you.” 

“What?” Nicky leaned towards Ros.

Ros leaned towards Nicky and smiled. “I’m not ready for this world. And it has already taken 119 years away from the man I love, I don’t want to lose him for another 100.”

“But . . .” Nicky furrowed his brow.

“Nicolo, I’m not ready for what you guys do. But I will be with Sebestien because a wise man once told me, we’re not meant to be alone.” 

Nicky smirked and nodded. “Alright.”

“Once I figure out the phone better, I’ll call. And you can visit.” Ros looked back at Joe and she arched an eyebrow. She looked back at Andy, “Is that alright, boss?”

Andy nodded, “Of course. Get Booker back on track, will ya?” 

Ros looked back at Booker, he was sitting down in one of the chairs. “Oh, I will.” Ros stood up, “I’ll send Nile and James in for your next mission.” 

Andy smirked and nodded, “Thanks.” 

Ros walked to the back door and smiled. “Nile, James, can I have a moment with Bastien please?” 

Nile smirked at Booker and nodded, “Of course.” Nile grabbed James’ upper arm and dragged him inside. Ros smirked and looked around the small patio. White concrete with a few potted plants around the window and the edge, before it stepped off into the grass. Booker was still sitting in the chair, his elbows on high thighs. He looked up and smiled at her.

She stepped closer and crossed her arms over her chest. “I was thinking of Antwerp or Berlin. I know you’ve been in Paris lately, but that city holds too many bad memories for the both of us.”

Booker blinked, “What?”

“I’m not ready for their world. I have a lot to learn and I would like you to be by my side.” 

“Yes.” Booker stood and walked over to her and then brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. “Wherever you are, I’m happy.”

“You better be.” Ros smiled. She grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. 

“How about Austria instead? I know of a great, small cabin there.” He smiled down at her. Ros bit her lip and nodded at him. 

“That’s perfect,” She kissed him again. 


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done. I'm working on book 2, but it won't be out til the new year, sorry. Just busy with the last two weeks of school. Chapter one is done of it though, yay! 
> 
> Translations are from Google. Correct them if you want  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed

Ros walked down the hall of the small cottage, looking at the photos that she had recently hung up. Her favourite was the one that Nile had taken of her and Booker at the farmer’s market. She looked at one of Booker at the outdoor book sale in town from a few months back. He had just gotten his hair cut, yet kept the beard. He already had five books in his hands and was looking at a sixth one.

“Ah, merde.” Booker muttered from down the hall.

“Bas?” Ros looked towards the kitchen. 

“It’s fine.” He called down the hall. His head popped out and smiled. “Don’t worry.” Booker blinked and smiled at her. “You look amazing.” 

“I’m in a bathrobe.” She arched her eyebrow.

Booker shrugged, “You still look amazing.”

“What are you doing?” Ros took a step closer, but he immediately held a hand up. 

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see. Go read a book or something. I’ll be with you shortly.” He smiled and then disappeared back into the kitchen. 

Ros shook her head and pulled her robe tighter around her. She walked into the living room and smiled when she saw Caro, the small Chartreux cat, curled up in front of the fire. She looked out the window to see the sun setting behind the trees. It was only ten past four in the afternoon. The sky was turning orange and pink and purple, with dark blue and black hanging above it. 

She turned back towards the fire palace and sat down on the floor next to Caro and scratched the cat’s chin. “You are spoiled, my love.” Caro stretched and yawned, curling up with her head against Ros’ thigh. 

She looked up and smiled at the painting above the old mantle. It was her meadow of roses, her father’s signature very small in the lower right corner. She used to run through the meadow with her younger brother chasing her. 

She closed her eyes and laid back, Caro meowing with displeasure. 

“Oh calm down.” Ros reached out and let Caro rub her head against her fingers. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

Ros heard footsteps and then a small snort. “I didn’t know the floor was that comfy.” 

Ros rolled her eyes and looked over, Booker was standing there with his arms crossed. He smiled as he laid next to Ros, propping himself up on an elbow. He leaned over and kissed her. 

“What’s the surprise?” 

“Oh, that’s for later.” He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. 

Ros smiled and leaned her head towards him. “What are you planning, mister?” She looked up at him.

Booker shrugged and wrapped an arm around Ros, pulling her close. He leaned over her and kissed her again. “You never liked surprises.” He smiled as they parted.

Ros nodded and leaned into him, loving how he smelled. 

He leaned down and pressed kisses to her neck and up to her jaw. 

She leaned up and pulled him down, closer to her. She wrapped an arm around her neck and smiled. “Hello you.” 

Booker smirked and kissed her once again. “Can we take this to the bedroom?” 

Ros nodded, “I’d love that, Bas.”

Booker jumped to his feet and leaned down, quickly picking Ros up. She yelped and laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Booker started towards their bedroom as she started to press kisses to his jaw and neck. 

Ros nuzzled up to Booker as they laid tangled under the sheets. She rested her head against his shoulder and nuzzled into him. “What was that surprise?” 

Booker laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Give me a moment, I’ll be right back.” Booker moved and Ros whined. He laughed as he stood, watching Ros yawn and nuzzle into his pillow. 

Ros heard Booker leave the room as she stretched. She opened her eyes and looked around, the only light in the room was the small light on the dresser on the other side of the room. She could hear Booker moving around down the hall, along with a small meow. 

“Shh, Caro.” Booker chuckled down the hall.

Ros sat up, holding the blanket over her chest. She looked around the floor for her underwear and a t-shirt, but couldn’t see anything. Everything was in the hamper. Ros smiled and shook her head. 

She was about to stand up when Booker appeared in pants with a tray of food. She cocked her head to the right, “What is that?” 

“The surprise” He walked over as Ros leaned back against the headboard. 

Ros looked at it, a slice of Black Forest gateau. She smiled, “My favourite.” 

Booker set the tray down. “I’ll be right back.” He left the room and Ros blinked. She grabbed the fork Booker and brought in and took a bite of the cake, smiling as she chewed. It was even better than the last time she had it. 

Minutes passed and Booker had still not come back. Ros furrowed her brow and got up, pulling on fresh clothes. She went to rub her ring, but didn’t feel it. She looked down, she didn’t remember taking it off. 

“What?” She looked over to the bedside table and then at the dresser, it wasn’t there. She sighed and walked down the hall, looking for Booker. “Sebastien?” No answer. She walked farther down the hall and walked into the living room.

The fire was roaring again and Booker was staring into it. 

“Sebastien?” 

He looked over and smiled at her. “Rosamund.” 

“You should be in bed with me.” She walked over to him and looked up.

“Ros, I love you.” He looked down. “I don’t want to spend another day away from you.” He pulled something out of his pants pocket and held it up between his thumb and index finger. “Marry me, Ros.” 

Ros blinked and looked up at him. His eyes were misty, yet full of love. She cupped his cheek and nodded, “Yes.” She leaned up and kissed him. She looked down as saw that he was putting her gold ring on her fourth finger. “You took it.” 

“Well, you did say later all those years ago.” He smiled. “I’ll get you a new ring later, I promise.” 

“Bas, I don’t care. I just want you.” 


End file.
